Sebastian Kinney
by nardy
Summary: C'est Sebastian Smythe. Mais en fait, il s'est aussi nommé Gus Kinney-Petterson. Et il va à Dalton, Westerville et a rencontré un jeune Contre-ténor auquel il va raconter son histoire et celle de "la famille". Et peut être aussi découvrir l'amour? En tout cas redevenir lui même. Gus.
1. Sebastian

Glee QAF crossover

Disclaimer Je n'ai aucun droits ni sur les persos de Glee, ni sur ceux de QAF.

Pairing : Sebastian/Kurt endgame

Note : Cette fic est un délire personnel, je me suis fait immensément plaisir à l'imaginer, si vous n'y trouvez ni intérêt, ni plaisir, ne me gâchez pas le mien et éviter les commentaires. Dans le timeline, j'ai avancé ou reculé de quelques années la rencontre de Brian et Justin et la naissance de Gus, de façon à ce qu'il ait aujourd'hui dix huit ans. L'âge de Kurt.

Et j'ai imaginé une histoire de sa vie qui collait avec quelques détails de la vie de Séb. Et n'était pas si incohérente avec QAF.

C'est un Univers Alternatif, n'allez pas chercher midi à quatorze heures. Tout y est fictif, le Glee Canon va jusqu'à Chandler uniquement et j'y ai fait coïncider des trucs farfelus, pas la peine de le souligner.

Merci à ceux qui liront et plus encore à ceux qui aimeront.

Chap 1

Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian était assis au bar, le Scandale ne méritait pas plus son nom ce soir là que les autres soirs, Rien de scandaleux dans cette boite un peu minable, perdue dans la banlieue de Lima. Il venait rarement, encore plus rarement sans la moindre intention de passer une soirée sexuellement satisfaisante, mais ce soir, il n'avait pas eu envie de rester chez lui.

Sa mère et son beau père l'avaient regardé sortir avec indulgence. Seb était somme toute raisonnable, il buvait un peu, parfois plus que de raison, certes, mais ne prenait jamais sa voiture, il appelait un taxi et rentrait toujours à trois heures, dernier délai. Quoi qu'il fasse et ou qu'il soit, quelle que soit la personne avec qui il était, le couvre feu était sans appel. Et Seb n'y dérogeait jamais. Il lui était arrivé de rentrer à l'ultime seconde, mais n'avait jamais manqué à sa parole.

Et ce soir, il était là, c'était l'anniversaire de JR et il n'avait pas pu aller la rejoindre.

C'était un peu compliqué. Il était en plein ses examens et il aurait fallu partir pour deux jours maximum, c'était trop juste.

Mais ne pas être là pour fêter les quinze ans de sa sœur lui avait pesé. Malgré un échange sur facebook et Skype pendant deux bonnes heures, il s'était senti seul quand elle avait dû le quitter et aller se changer pour sortir avec sa mère.

D'où le Scandale.

Et incidemment: Kurt Hummel. Sans le hobbit à nœud pap. Le jeune homme avait eu un temps de recul en voyant Sebastian, mais il avait levé la tête bien haute, s'était redressé et s'était avancé vers le comptoir.

Le barman s'était penché vers lui, il avait passé sa commande tout en lorgnant Seb du coin de l'œil. Le Warbler s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et baisser les yeux vers son verre. Indifférent au jeune contre ténor.

Kurt, bizarrement s'était senti vexé de l'indifférence de Sebastian et s'était tourné vers lui, une fois son verre en main. Seb avait haussé un sourcil en reconnaissant un mojito.

« Plus de Shirley Temple, Hummel ? Avait il lancé sans la moindre conviction.

Le ton de sa voix, ni acide, ni moqueur avait déstabilisé Kurt un peu plus, il s'était avancé, et avait posé sa main sur le front de Séb.

« T'es malade Smythe ? De la fièvre ? Mourrant ? Une Mst particulièrement exotique ? Avait-il demandé d'une voix moqueuse, tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à toucher le Warbler.

Seb l'avait regardé, stupéfait de son audace visiblement et avait juste secoué la tête lentement. Sa main avait saisi celle de Kurt et il avait plongé son regard vert dans cet autre regard couleur tempête.

« Et toi ? Vêtu en garçon, pour un peu… Il s'était interrompu et avait secoué la tête. Désolé Hummel. Juste pas le cœur à ça ce soir. Et non, je ne suis pas mourrant non plus, pas de chance. Avait-il dit en souriant. Posant délicatement la main de Kurt sur le comptoir.

Kurt s'était senti bête. Il avait récupéré sa main un peu nerveusement et s'était assis sur le tabouret voisin de celui de Sébastian.

« Smythe ? Avait-il dit plus doucement. Sebastian ?

« Mm ?

« Tu… Je… Brusquement Kurt ne savait pas quoi dire. « _Tu veux parler ? Je peux t'aider ?_ Rien ne semblait convenir. Alors Kurt vota pour le classique : « Tu viens danser ? »

Seb vida son verre cul sec, le reposa sur le bar avec un tout petit peu trop de force et se tourna vers le jeune Hummel, Kurt s'attendait à une rejection, une moquerie, voire une insulte. Certainement pas à ce que Seb lui prenne la main et l'entraîne vers la piste de danse.

La musique était tout juste potable, mais aucun des garçons ne sembla y prêter attention, Sebastian encore un peu perdu dans sa morosité, et Kurt, un peu mal à l'aise de découvrir par hasard, une facette étrange de ce même Sébastian Smythe qu'il détestait en temps normal.

Graduellement Sébastian sembla revenir à lui, mais si son regard et toute son attitude se mirent à changer, il ne se cacha pas derrière le masque d'ironie qu'il portait en temps normal. Et commença à prêter attention à son « cavalier » dansant avec lui, mais sans insister lourdement sur le flirt de bas étage. Ils étaient là, comme deux amis qui passent du temps ensemble.

Et brusquement, un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Seb, transformant le jeune homme. Le baignant d'une aura de gentillesse tellement éloignée de son lui habituel que Kurt n'en revenait pas. Durant l'heure qu'ils avaient passé à danser, il n'avait fait qu'une chose, il avait observé les changements qui s'étaient opérés dans le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

L'authenticité de ce sourire, cette gentillesse qui irradiait brusquement de toute sa personne, ce n'était plus Sebastian Smythe, maître chanteur en puissance et dragueur impénitent devant l'éternel, c'était un autre garçon. Infiniment plus sympathique.

Un simple hochement de tête vint proposer un autre verre et Seb suivit Kurt vers le bar, le serveur déposa les boissons sur le comptoir, une téquila pour Sebastian, un nouveau mojito pour Kurt.

« Santé.

« Santé.

Ils trinquèrent tranquillement avant de se retourner ensemble afin de contempler les autres hommes qui se pressaient sur la piste.

Bien qu'il ait eu l'air d'apprécier la compagnie de Kurt, Sébastian avait l'air de s'être lancé un défi personnel : se saouler le plus vite possible.

Il commandait des shooters de tequila à un rythme quelque peu inquiétant de l'avis de Kurt.

Ils retournèrent danser et firent quelques vas et viens au bar, Kurt était à l'eau depuis son second mojito, il conduisait et n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser son Navigator sur le parking afin de rentrer en taxi.

Entre deux chansons et deux shooters, Seb avait laissé échappé quelques mots, offert un toast triste à une fille. Jr. Son amour. Qui lui manquait à en crever. Rendant Kurt quelque peu soupçonneux, il lui avait bien semblé que Seb était gay, ne s'en cachait pas et le revendiquait même ouvertement, au point de draguer des mecs déjà pris, si son expérience avec Blaine était une référence.

Mais quand Kurt avait levé un sourcil, Seb avait secoué la tête et marmonné un « pas ce soir. Mais j't'espiquerai un jour s'tu veux. »

Il n'était pas une heure quand Sebastian indiqua son poignet d'un geste et se pencha brusquement vers Kurt. L'embrassant légèrement sur la joue et glissant « un merci et à bientôt » dans le creux de son oreille. Kurt le serra dans ses bras et se rendit compte soudain que Seb dormait debout, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Kurt.

« Hey… Smythe… Ca va ?

« Vouis… Une seconde, j'appelle un taski… T'inkè… Marmonna-t-il sans bouger.

« Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux. Si tant est que tu habites Lima.

« Ouais… Dit Sebastian d'une voix mal assurée..

« Mouais. Allez viens avec moi. Tu vas dormir à la maison… J'peux vraiment pas te ramener chez toi comme ça. Comme si je savais où tu habites en plus. » Grommela Kurt en manœuvrant Séb vers la sortie du bar.

Ils croisèrent quelques hommes qui leur lancèrent des regards intéressés. Sale types, pensa Kurt en soutenant du mieux possible son fardeau, un bras passé autour de sa taille et le bras de Seb autour de ses épaules.

Laisser le jeune homme complètement saoul dans ce bar à la merci de prédateurs que son état ne semblaient pas déranger, ne lui paraissait pas une bonne idée.

Il parvint à installer Seb dans la voiture, boucla la ceinture de sécurité et verrouilla les portes, puis il attrapa son téléphone et appela Burt. Depuis l'incident « Blaine », Kurt préférait prévenir plutôt que de mettre son père devant le fait accompli.

« Kurt ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Grommela Burt d'une voix à demie endormie mais teintée d'inquiétude, malgré tout.

« Rien Papa. Je vais bien. Je voudrais te demander si je peux ramener un ami à la maison. Et non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je l'ai rencontré en boite ce soir, mais il est beurré complet et je ne veux pas le laisser là bas. De plus je ne sais pas ou il habite et si je dois le ramener à Westerville, j'en ai pour quatre heures. Aller et retour.

La tirade de Kurt avait laissé quelques secondes à Burt pour regagner ses esprits.

« Heu… Oui ? Accepta Burt un peu incertain. Mais, bon, Kurt avait dix huit ans, et qu'il le prévienne était déjà une bonne chose.

« Merci P'pa. On arrive, chuis là dans vingt minutes. S'il ne vomit pas en route.

« Oh… Kurt ?

« Oui P'pa ?

« Heu… Il a quel âge cet ami ? Et tu sais ce que je pense de l'alcool… Lança Burt brusquement.

« Papa… Dit Kurt doucement, Je ne bois pas. Excepté un verre ou deux, rien de plus, et Seb a mon âge, je le connais de l'école. Plus ou moins. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, en temps normal, je ne l'aime pas plus qu'il ne peut me supporter, mais il était bizarre ce soir, et je ne peux décemment pas le laisser là bas.

« Okay. Ramène-le ici, on verra ce qu'on peut faire de lui. Je vous attends.

« Merci P'pa.

Kurt raccrocha et son regard se posa sur un Sébastian endormi. Le garçon était relaxé dans son sommeil et d'une beauté un peu irréelle. Ses cheveux blonds artistiquement décoiffés, son visage aux traits fins, le creux de sa gorge, visible grâce aux boutons défaits de sa chemise blanche, ses épaules larges, ses bras longs, ses mains fortes et fines à la fois. Posées sur les cuisses musclées, joliment soulignées par le jean clair…

Kurt détourna la tête brusquement, les joues en feu. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Mater de façon éhontée un Sébastien endormi c'était à la limite de la perversion…

« _Kurt Elizabeth Hummel Tu fais quoi là ? T'es cinglé…_Marmonna-t-il en démarrant la voiture et en sortant du parking.

Les vingt minutes suivantes furent une douce torture, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards en coin vers Sebastian de temps en temps. Contemplant le jeune homme endormi. Et le trouvant somme toute assez mignon.

Et attirant.

Juste canon en fait. Tout à fait consommable. Bien plus de Blaine. En toute honnêteté.

Et la réalisation que les gargouillis de son estomac, étaient probablement en fait dus à une attirance physique. Sexuelle peut être. Excitante en tous cas.

Non. Il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux de Smythe. Pas question.

La lumière du porche était allumée quand Kurt arriva chez lui, il gara la voiture et vit que son père était déjà à la portière passager, et l'avait ouverte.

« Ca va? Demanda Burt en détachant Seb, mais en s'adressant à son fils.

« Yep. Par contre, lui, je ne suis pas certain… Souffla Kurt avec un sourire. Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis que l'on est parti. Tu peux m'aider à le monter dans ma chambre ?

« Bien entendu. Allez gamin, on se réveille… Dit Burt en secouant légèrement Sébastian.

L'air frais de la nuit tira Seb de sa torpeur quelques secondes, il descendit de la voiture et manqua s'étaler par terre, se raccrochant à la dernière seconde à la robe de chambre de Burt.

« Heu b'soir M'sieu Hubmel. J'm appelle Sebastian… et je…

Kurt ricana à sa tentative lamentable de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Burt. Et lança un regard amusé à son père qui leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, malgré son aversion plus que profonde envers les gens qui buvaient. Mais là, le gamin avait beau être complètement bourré, il était marrant. Et n'arrêtait pas de parler. Il ne disait rien de bien profond et était gentiment ridicule.

« Tu, vous savez M'sieu Hubmel, chuis désolé, mais ton fils est super sympa. Pour une face de gonzesse, il est cool. Et tu sais, j'l'aime pas vraiment, enfin avant. Mais là… En plus il est canon. Super canon. Il te ressemble pas. Non. Enfin… C'est pas ce que j'voulais dire… T'es canon aussi M'sieu HUbmel.. Mais t'es pas mon genre. Vraiment, j'suis certain qu' t'es canon pour M'dame Hummel, mais vraiment…

A cet instant précis, une seconde à peine avant que Seb ne s'écroule sur le lit de Kurt, Burt et Kurt pleuraient de rire.

Le tranquille et calme Burt ne pouvait pas se retenir, il riait à perdre haleine, Carole qui les avait rejoints pouffait derrière sa main et Kurt se mordait les lèvres pour éviter les débordements de son rire un peu trop aigu.

« Non de nom, c'est un sacré numéro celui là… Marmonna Burt en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

« J'suis désolé Papa, grommela Kurt en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas Kurt, mais en fait je devrais peut être me sentir flatté, non ? Demanda Burt en passant son bras sur les épaules de Carole.

« Dommage que je n'ai pas enregistré ça, ça valait son pesant d'or pour un futur chantage… Remarqua Kurt pensivement.

« Kurt ! S'exclama Carole en riant, tu n'aurais pas osé ? Si ?

Kurt secoua la tête en riant doucement.

« Non, je ne suis pas comme ça, une chance pour lui… Et oui papa, recevoir un compliment de Seb, c'est un exploit, alors sois flatté, je te l'assure.

« Face de Gonzesse ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? Demanda Burt lentement, je croyais que vous étiez amis, mais vous ne vous aimez pas vraiment, lui et toi.

« C'est rien, moi je l'ai baptisé le Merkaat, un prêté pour un rendu en quelque sorte. Expliqua Kurt en s'affairant à retirer ses chaussures à Sébastian.

« Mmm… Marmonna Burt, dubitatif, en faisant un pas en arrière et en regagnant sa chambre, Carole le précédant de quelques pas.

« Dis moi Chérie, dit Burt une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, ce Sébastian, dans son avalanche de compliments, il n'a pas dit que Kurt était canon ?

Carole hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et évidement, Kurt n'a rien remarqué ?

« Et non…

« Okay… On discutera demain. Lui et moi. Affirma Burt en regagnant son lit et en éteignant la lumière, une fois Carole blottie contre lui.

« Carole ?

« Mm ?

« Tu trouve que je suis canon ? Demanda Burt d'une petite voix.

« Mon amour, t'es le mec le plus sexy de Lima, répondit Carole en embrassant son mari doucement.

Kurt, contrairement à ce que pensait Burt, avait parfaitement entendu la remarque de Seb et se posait des questions. Ce pourrait-il que le jeune Warbler éprouve une quelconque attirance pour lui ? Que leurs joutes verbales n'aient été que les préliminaires à une future relation ? Les insultes pas si insultantes. Face de gonzesse. Merkaat.

Pourquoi pas ?

Il soupira et se déshabilla, enfila un bas de pyjamas et un tee shirt, et s'allongea aux côtés de Sebastian, il se mit sur le côté appuyé sur son coude et en profita pour continuer à le dévisager, tirant avantage du sommeil de Seb pour faire le plein de souvenirs. Et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce fut la sonnerie inhabituelle d'un portable qui le tira de son sommeil.

A trois heure vingt du matin.

Il grogna et se retourna, enfouissant la tête dans l'oreiller. Cinq sonneries persistantes, plus tard, (trois fois la même, puis deux autres), il se décida à se lever et à attraper le portable de Sebastian.

Huit appels manqués : Maman, Mum, Papa. Les parents de Seb devaient s'inquiéter, il secoua le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« Smythe… Smythe… Hé, Seb… Réveilles toi, t'as reçu chais pas combien d'appels, lève toi.. . Murmura Kurt le plus fort possible sans pour autant réveiller toute la maisonnée.

« Sebastian.

« Mmmm ? Grogna le jeune homme en ouvrant un œil. Il regarda autour de lui, visiblement surpris de ne pas reconnaître la chambre dans laquelle il était. Suis ou ?

« Chez moi. Répondit Kurt, attirant le regard de Seb vers lui.

« Hummel ?

« Ouaip.

« Qu'est ce ke j'fais la ? Dit-il en reposant la tête sur l'oreiller, mais sans quitter Kurt du regard.

« Tu dors. Dormais. Rectifia Kurt après une seconde.

« On… Heu… on a … Bredouilla Seb en rougissant légèrement.

« Non ! Non… Répondit Kurt en rougissant à son tour. Tu étais fumé comme un grillon, je ne pouvais pas te laisser là bas alors je t'ai ramené ici pour que tu dessaoule.

« Mmmm. Et on a rien fait ? Demanda Sébastian en refermant les yeux.

« Rien.

« Mmm. Okay.

« Ton honneur est sauf. Se moqua Kurt en se retournant sur le lit.

Sébastian grogna légèrement, puis rouvrit les yeux et chercha son téléphone, que Kurt lui plaça devant les yeux avec obligeance.

« Merci.

« De rien. T'as minimum huit appels manqués. Tu vas te faire jeter ?

« Quoi ? S'exclama Sebastian en se relevant brusquement, il vérifia son téléphone frénétiquement, pâlissant en voyant l'heure d'une part et les numéros qui avaient tenté de le joindre d'autre part. « Merde, merde, merde….

Kurt perdit son sourire en voyant l'air désemparé de Sébastian, il lui prit le téléphone des mains et le guida vers sa salle de bain.

« Fous toi la tête sous la douche, ça va te faire du bien, moi je réponds au prochain appel. Allez go.

« Okay.

La porte de la salle de bain était à peine fermée que Kurt entendit le téléphone sonner. Il se précipita pour décrocher et n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix angoissée le coupa dans son élan.

« Gus ? Gus ! Ca va ?

« Heu… C'est Kurt à l'appareil… Dit-il en hésitant. Sébastian est sous la douche, ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien.

« Sous la douche ? La voix passa instantanément d'angoissée à rassurée, puis furieuse. Sous la douche ? Dites lui de me rappeler et de rentrer immédiatement !

La tonalité résonna dans l'oreille de Kurt et il lança un coup d'œil stupéfait au téléphone qu'il tenait encore.

La main de Seb le lui extirpa doucement des doigts.

« Ma mère je présume ? Demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

« Je sais pas. Mais elle était furieuse.

« Désolé. Je vais la rappeler, mais je vais appeler un taxi avant, donnes moi ton adresse, il faut que je rentre.

Kurt secoua la tête et se leva, cherchant son jean et commençant à se changer, sans même penser à s'isoler.

« Non, je vais te raccompagner, t'habites Lima ? On ira plus vite que d'attendre un taxi. Dit-il en enfilant le pantalon et en glissant ses pieds dans des tennis.

Seb resta figé, fasciné par le corps que lui avait dévoilé Kurt, quelques secondes à peine, mais le souvenir gravé au fond de son esprit pour toujours. Pâle. Musclé. Très joliment musclé d'ailleurs.

« Heu. Oui. Lima Est. Merci. Balbutia Sebastian en serrant son téléphone dans sa main.

« Appelle ta mère, je préviens mon père que je te raccompagne. Descends, je te rejoins en bas.

Seb obéit aux ordres de Kurt sans s'en rendre compte, il avait recomposé le numéro de sa mère et descendit les escaliers, patientant dehors sous le porche.

« Maman ?

« …

« Je sais que je n'ai pas la moindre excuse, je suis désolé que tu te sois inquiétée.

« …

« Scott aussi. Dit Sébastien doucement, encaissant le sermon sans broncher. Je sais. Je le mérite, je m'excuse encore.

« …

« Oui. Oui… Je sais Maman.

Kurt avait passé sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de son père, et Carole s'était réveillée. Il lui avait expliqué la situation en quelques secondes et avait promis d'appeler quand il repartirait de chez Seb. Il avait dévalé les escaliers, attrapé les clefs de la voiture et était sorti comme une flèche. Seb lui avait emboîté le pas, sans cesser de s'excuser au téléphone, il répétait qu'il méritait la punition et qu'il comprenait parfaitement que sa mère et Scott (?) soient furieux.

Une fois dans la voiture Sébastian parvint à raccrocher et à indiquer à Kurt son adresse, juste a temps, puisque son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« M'man ? Oui je sais… Je n'ai pas la moindre excuse… Sébastian répétait à l'envie ce qu'il venait de dire quelques minutes plus tôt. S'attirant la curiosité de Kurt. Qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mère de Seb l'appelait de nouveau.

En désespoir de cause, Kurt entra l'adresse que venait de lui donner Seb dans son GPS et démarra.

Tout en conduisant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation de Sébastian et de sa mère. Et de sa grand-mère aussi visiblement.

« Mamie Deb, je sais bien que je n'ai pas d'excuse. La voix de Seb était tendre et douce, ça devait faire trente fois en cinq minutes qu'il s'excusait, mais il ne se départissait pas de son calme et lançait des regards à Kurt qui signifiaient qu'il en avait encore pour un moment.

Oncle Michael ? Je sais… Je vous embrasse tous, allez vous coucher. Je vais bien, j'appellerais demain. De la maison. Dis à JR que je l'aime. Oui…

Il raccrocha et lança un regard amusé à Kurt.

« Le dernier ne va pas tarder, je suis désolé. Dit-il en riant. Mais j'ai une famille un peu protectrice.

« Le dernier ?

« Sermon. Ou coup de fil, je n'en sais rien. Expliqua Seb, dont le téléphone se remit à sonner.

Cette fois ci, son visage s'adoucit un peu plus quand il décrocha.

« Hey Sonnyboy… Dit une voix grave, à peine assez forte pour résonner dans l'habitacle de la voiture, juste avant que Seb ne colle son oreille à l'appareil.

« Hey Papa… Je suis désol…

« Ne dis rien, pas d'excuse et pas de regrets, tu le sais.

« Je sais. Mais…

« Pas d'excuses. Mais moi, je veux savoir pourquoi ta mère, Mel et Michael ont trouvé indispensable de me joindre à trois heures et quart du matin parce que tu avais manqué ton couvre feu. Comme si Justin et moi, de Pitts ou de New York on allait pouvoir leur donner des réponses… L'interrompit Brian clairement amusé par la situation.

« Tu dormais ?

« Non, on était au New Babylon, et on y est encore d'ailleurs. Mais ne détournes pas la conversation et explique moi.

Sébastian se mordit les lèvres et son regard chercha celui de Kurt.

« Tu sais quel jour on est Papa ? Dit-il à voix basse.

Brian soupira, mais n'hésita pas une seconde, il savait.

« C'est l'anniversaire de JR?

« Ouaip.

« Pourquoi t'es pas avec elle?

« Maman et Scott ont dit que je pouvais attendre les vacances pour la voir, que quelques jours n'étaient pas si importants. Et j'ai des exams, je dois réviser.

« Lindz est idiote ! Scott aussi visiblement… Gronda Brian à l'autre bout du fil. Comme si tu avais de mauvaises notes Gus, t'as que des A+, quelques jours a Toronto n'auraient rien changé à l'affaire.

Sebastian soupira et ferma les yeux. Son père avec tous ses défauts et ses insécurités quand à son rôle de père, était le seul à comprendre, comme toujours.

« Hey Gus? La voix de Justin le fit rouvrir les yeux.

« Hey P'pa Justin.

« Ca va ? Pourquoi t'as loupé ton couvre feu ? A cause de JR je sais, mais comment ?

« Oh… Je suis sorti et je me suis cuité. Un… un ami m'a ramené chez lui, j'ai dormi et vos appels répétés ont eu raison de son sommeil et par là même, du mien. Expliqua Sébastian en fixant Kurt qui s'était raidi en entendant le mot : ami.

« Un ami ?

« Yep. Un ami.

Brian reprit la parole :

« Il est comment, ton ami ? Baisable ?

Seb hésita une seconde. Mais le souvenir de Kurt en caleçon devant lui, le fit frissonner.

« Ouais. En fait. Très. Dit-il, choisissant ses mots afin de ne pas se trahir devant Kurt.

« Alors lâche pas l'affaire. Insista Brian en riant. Sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

« Papa… Grogna Seb en fermant les yeux de nouveau, les joues rouges.

« Brian a raison. Gus, fonce. Si tu en as envie, n'hésites pas une seconde. Approuva Justin, un sourire dans la voix.

« J'vous hais. Tous les deux. Affirma Sebastian avant d'ajouter un : bises, je vous aime. Bye Papa. Bye P'pa Justin.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt était arrivé dans la rue que lui indiquait le GPS, il se gara devant une maison qui tenait bien plus du manoir que de la simple maisonnette.

A peine furent-ils arrêtés qu'une silhouette féminine sortit sous le porche, rejointe par un homme qui la serra contre lui. La femme était blonde, l'homme grand et brun la dépassait d'une bonne tête, elle avait un visage inquiet, sa colère était retombée, et n'en restait que cette angoisse : ou est il ?

Sébastian descendit de la voiture et contourna le Navigator, s'approchant de la portière, Kurt ouvrit sa fenêtre et Seb se pencha, l'embrassant sur la joue, mais si près de ses lèvres que Kurt frissonna.

« Merci. Humm… Kurt. Dit Sébastian à mi-voix. Appelles moi si tu veux, quand je ne serais plus puni je te répondrais avec plaisir.

Avec un sourire Séb recula et s'éloigna vers la maison.

« J'ai pas ton numéro ! S'exclama Kurt.

« Demande à Jeff et Nick… voire Blaine cria Seb qui avait atteint le couple sous le porche.

Kurt fut rassuré quand il vit la mère de Seb le serrer dans ses bras et non le gifler comme il l'avait craint.

Le père, (mais était-ce bien son père?) de Seb salua Kurt de la main et le jeune homme se sentit rougir.

Il hocha la tête pour rendre le salut et passa un rapide coup de fil à Carole comme promis, avant de repartir vers chez lui.

Kurt se passa la main dans les cheveux, et grogna doucement. Il resta quelques minutes dans sa voiture, garée devant chez lui avant de se décider à rentrer. Et de monter se coucher. Sans la moindre envie de dormir à plus de quatre hures du matin.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer.

La situation était irréelle, impensable même. Hallucinante.

Primo : rencontrer Seb ce soir, alors que Kurt était sorti pour ne pas penser à Blaine et à leur rupture.

Deuxio : sympathiser avec ledit Sebastian. Et danser avec lui.

Tertio : non pas de tertio. Trouver Sebastian complètement à son goût était d'une crétinerie sans nom.

Kurt s'efforça de penser à Blaine. Il avait pris sa décision, peu après leur dispute concernant Chandler. Ils s'étaient réconciliés, mais Blaine était devenu plus soupçonneux et le manque de confiance avait eu raison de la patience et de l'amour de Kurt. Celui imaginant difficilement une relation à distance harmonieuse, avec un petit ami jaloux et inquiet. Et les grandes promesses de toujours et à jamais s'étaient brisées.

Il ne restait que quelques semaines avant vacances et avant les lettres des différentes universités. Il avait postulé pour NYADA, mais avait aussi envoyé sa candidature à d'autres écoles. Principalement sur New York il est vrai. Théâtre, musique, mode. Il avait flirté avec toutes ses passions. Et il croisait les doigts.

Ceci dit ces dernières heures lui ouvrait de nouveaux horizons.

Sebastian Smythe.

Pourquoi pas finalement. Le Warbler lui avait dit de l'appeler.

De demander son numéro à Jeff ou Nick.

A Jeff _et _Nick. Décidément Sebastian avait l'air d'en savoir pas mal sur le petit couple de Warblers.

Ce qui laissa Kurt songeur.


	2. Kurt Hummel

**Glee/QAF crossover  
**

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le cross over

**Paring**: Sebastian/Kurt endgame.

* * *

Kurt Hummel

Il fallut à Kurt quelques jours pour se décider à appeler Jeff et Nick, demander le numéro de Sebastian étant tout, sauf franchement naturel de sa part et il se demanda comment le prendraient ses amis.

Avec un enthousiasme pour le moins curieux, si Kurt se donnait la peine d'y repenser un peu plus profondément.

Mais les deux garçons avaient été la seule option valable, il était hors de question qu'il demande à Blaine, ce qui aurait généré soit des questions sans fin, sur le pourquoi du comment, soit une crise de jalousie fort mal venue puisqu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Le jeudi soir, Kurt se lança et envoya un premier texto.

**From Kurt** :

_Hello Smythe, c'est Kurt. Tu as mon numéro, envoie moi un texto dès que tu es libre._

Il attendit le cœur battant une réponse qui ne vint pas et un peu déçu il continua sa discussion à sens unique.

**From Kurt** :

_Tu es coincé pendant combien de temps ?_

**From Kurt** :

_Ni portable ni ordinateur je suppose. Je fais passer le message à Jeff._

**From Kurt** :

_A bientôt si tu es toujours d'accord._

Le dernier texto lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, c'était pour le moins ambigüe, et dans sa tête cela faisait un peu désespéré. Mais trop tard, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Kurt décida malgré tout, que passé deux semaines, il n'attendrait plus et qu'il tournerait la page Sebastian.

Avec regrets.

Mais si le Warbler ne lui donnait pas de signe de vie c'est qu'il ne désirait pas revoir Kurt.

Se faire priver de sortie et de moyens de communications à dix-huit ans n'était crédible qu'un moment. D'autant que le jeune homme était en cours, Jeff le lui avait assuré.

Kurt et Rachel planchèrent encore sur leur audition de NYADA, et l'activité lui fit passer le temps, il se refusait à prendre en considération le décompte qu'il faisait dans sa tête, à chaque texto reçu qui ne venait pas de Sebastian. Et à chaque jour passé sans réponse.

« _Plus que Six._

« _Plus que Cinq_

Cela faisait une semaine et demie.

Kurt avait hésité le samedi précédent, il avait eu envie de sortir et d'aller au Scandale, mais il avait été tiraillé entre deux sentiments contradictoire, si Seb était là bas, le voir et savoir qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à lui aurait été dur. Et d'autre part, la confiance encore de se dire que puisqu'il était puni, il ne serait pas là bas.

Alors en désespoir de cause, Kurt avait saboté sa soirée et était resté avec Finn et Sam, tournoi de Halo en réseau avec Puck comme coéquipier. Ils avaient pulvérisés les Covenants et Kurt s'était senti soulagé.

Il n'avait regardé son portable qu'une seule fois dans la soirée et l'avait abandonné dans sa chambre quand ils avaient attaqué leur tournoi.

Le jeudi, un texto de Nick le fit sourire et déclencha la curiosité de Blaine et de Mercedes.

_« Je connais un Warbler qui est prêt à exploser. Vivement demain soir à priori._

_**Kurt :**_

_« Jeff ?_

_**Jeff :**_

_« Non. Seb. On dirait un lion en cage. Il a été convoqué chez le directeur hier. Et depuis il est insupportable._

_**Kurt**_

_« Plus que d'habitude ?_

_**Nick**_

_« Puissance dix._

_**Kurt :**_

_« Enervé comment ? _

_**Jeff :**_

_« Entre heureux et malheureux. Il est prêt à rompre sa promesse et à me piquer mon téléphone._

_**Kurt :**_

_« Quelle promesse ?_

_**Nick :**_

_« Ne communiquer sous aucun moyen que ce soit avec ses amis. Nous exceptés, puisqu'on est dans la même école._

_**Kurt :**_

_« …. ?_

_**Jeff :**_

_Ses parents lui ont extorqué cette promesse là, en échange d'un effacement de sa dette… Je comprends pas tout, mais c'est un message de Seb. Pour toi._

_**Kurt :**_

_« Okayyyy… Je comprends pas tout non plus. Mais la dette oui._

_**Nick :**_

_« Il t'enverra un texto ce week end. _

_**Kurt :**_

_« D'accord. Merci Sebastian._

_**Jeff :**_

_« De rien Kurt._

Le dernier texto lui fit un coup au cœur, rien ne disait qu'il venait de Seb, mais Kurt en était certain, Sebastian n'avait pas laissé tombé. Tant mieux. Kurt n'en avait pas envie non plus.

« C'est qui ? Demanda Mercedes, amusée.

« Un ami. Balbutia Kurt en rougissant légèrement.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était à proximité de Blaine et de la diva noire, et que son échange de textos n'était pas passé inaperçu.

« Un ami ? Insista Blaine d'une voix sèche.

« Jeff. Et Nick. En fait. Dévoila Kurt, un peu embarrassé de devoir dissimuler Sebastian de leur échange, mais Mercedes et Blaine surtout, ne comprendraient pas.

« Sterling et Duval? S'enquit Blaine en souriant, sa voix s'était adoucie en reconnaissant les noms des deux Warblers.

« Ouaip.

« Ils vont bien ?

Kurt se lança à l'aveuglette, estimant que si ses amis avaient eu le moindre problème il serait au courant.

« Bien. Leurs examens approchent et ils bossent dur. Tu connais Dalton. Pas de pitié pour les faibles. Déclara Kurt en baissant le regard.

« C'est vrai. Je me demandais… Commença Blaine avant de s'interrompre en détournant la tête nerveusement.

« Oui ?

« Tu… Tu as eu des nouvelles de Smythe ? Dit il à mi voix.

Kurt hésita, mais que dire sans mentir ouvertement ?

« Non. Pas vraiment. Jeffy et Nicky disaient qu'il avait été convoqué chez le directeur, mais je n'en sais pas plus ? Il va peut être… être viré de Dalton ? Il est comment comme élève ? Pas brillant c'est certain… Dit Kurt en essayant de prendre un ton indifférent.

« Smythe ? Demanda Mercedes en fronçant les sourcils. Le sale type des régionales ? C'est un ami à toi Blaine ?

« Non… Non. Pas vraiment, on a juste… heu… Quelques textos, c'est tout…S'exclama Blaine en levant un regard inquiet vers Cedes. Non, je me demandais, c'est tout. C'est un ami de Jeff et de Nick et comme Kurt l'est aussi…

« Non. On ne parle pas des losers entre nous… Lança Kurt sèchement.

« Loser ? Smythe ? Dit Blaine étonné, c'est juste le meilleur élève de Dalton, il est au tableau d'honneur toutes les semaines, enfin, il y était. A+ en permanence. Une vrai plaie ce mec. En plus d'être arrogant, dragueur et un tombeur, il est bon élève. Un cauchemar.

« A+ ? Répéta Kurt lentement. Le meilleur élève de Dalton ? T'es certain ? Il n'a pas de défaut alors ?

« Mis à part son arrogance. Et sa suffisance. Dit Blaine. Comme si j'avais eu la moindre chance de tomber dans ses filets, et pourtant il y croyait…

« Déçu Chéri ? Demanda Mercedes avec un clin d'œil.

Blaine eut un rire un peu forcé, mais secoua la tête.

« Non… Il n'a jamais eu la moindre chance avec moi… J'avais le mec le plus formidable du monde avec moi en ce temps là. Dit-il à voix très basse en lançant un regard triste à Kurt.

Le jeune contre-ténor secoua la tête lentement et prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne :

« Ne regrette rien Blaine. Nous deux ce n'était pas fait pour durer. Nous nous sommes lancés dans cette relation avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, et pas assez de recul. Nous sommes trop jeunes. Expliqua Kurt doucement. Nous étions trop jeunes. Corrigea-t-il après une demi-seconde.

Blaine secoua la tête. Dans son regard, un doute commençait à poindre. Kurt n'avait rien dit de spécial, mais il sentait qu'entre lui et Seb, il y avait quelque chose. Et Kurt se rendit compte que Blaine était toujours jaloux.

« Blaine. Ne dis rien. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble et je suis un grand garçon. Je sais prendre soin de moi. Ajouta Kurt un peu sèchement. Quand à Smythe, je ne sais pas où il est ni ce qu'il fait… Excusez moi, je dois y aller. Dit il en secouant la tête avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Vendredi après midi, peu avant la reprise des répétitions, Jeff et Nick avaient investi la chambre de Sebastian et s'étaient allongés sur le lit, observant le jeune homme qui préparait son sac de voyage. Nick était appuyé contre la poitrine de Jeff qui l'entourait de ses bras.

« Allez Bas… Dis nous ce qu'il y a entre toi et Kurt… Implora Nick avec une grimace.

« Rien. Il n'y a rien, espèce de pipelette. Marmonna Seb en pliant soigneusement ses chemises, _Rien pour le moment du moins. _Je suis tombé sur Hummel au Scandale la dernière fois, j'étais bourré, il m'a raccompagné. C'est tout.

Jeff fit la moue, il sentait bien que Seb ne racontait pas tout, il y avait autre chose, ne serait-ce que parce que Kurt avait appelé pour avoir le numéro de Bas et que celui-ci avait enfreint sa promesse et avait passé un texto au jeune contre ténor. Pas compromettant comme texto, mais texto quand même.

Quand on savait que ces deux là se détestaient, c'était louche.

« C'était quoi la dette ? Questionna innocemment Jeff.

Seb eut un sourire moqueur, et secoua la tête.

« Bien essayé Sterling, mais non, ça c'est entre Kurt et moi. Dit en bouclant son sac. Il retira sa veste d'uniforme et commença à se changer devant ses deux amis qui ne détournèrent même pas la tête, mater Seb ne faisait pas partie des spectacles qui s'ignorent après tout.

Et comme il s'en foutait royalement… Autant en profiter.

« Hé les voyeurs, vous descendez de votre petit nuage, je vous laisse, la voiture devrait arriver dans un quart d'heure, virez de mon lit, pas question de faire des galipettes là. Lança Seb en se passant la main dans les cheveux une dernière fois.

« On arrive… Lancèrent ils en chœur en se levant. Jeff attira Nick contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de relâcher son petit ami et de prendre une attitude un peu plus correcte dans les couloirs. Seb secoua la tête, clairement amusé par leur comportement, mais ils avaient raison, même avec sa politique de non agression, se balader dans les couloirs en se bécotant n'était pas trop bien vu. Surtout dans un pensionnat de garçons.

Les trois jeunes gens descendirent vers la cour intérieure et le parking, au même instant un taxi arriva et se gara devant eux, l'homme les interpella.

« Taxi pour Gus Kinney ?

Jeff et Nick se tournèrent vers leur ami avec un regard confus, Seb grogna en baissant les yeux.

« Enfoiré. Il a osé. Grommela-t-il en hochant la tête et en s'avançant vers le taxi, il ouvrit la porte et jeta son sac à l'intérieur, il se retourna vers ses amis et leur fit un petit signe de la main. « A mercredi les Inséparables. Bossez bien.

Nick écarquilla les yeux :

« Quoi ? Et le master de science ? C'est Lundi, tu ne vas pas le louper Seb ? Je sais que ce week-end est important pour toi, mais… Balbutia le jeune brun.

« Relax Duval. Et dites merci à Papa Kinney, l'exam c'est pour Mercredi. Lança Seb en grimpant dans le taxi.

Les deux garçons regardèrent le taxi s'éloigner, abasourdis. Leurs téléphones bipèrent avec un ensemble touchant.

**De : Bastian**

« _Pas dans ma chambre les tourtereaux. Sinon…_

Jeff regarda Nick en grognant :

« Pff quelle confiance…

« C'est qui Papa Kinney ? Demanda Nick en regardant Jeff à son tour.

Le jeune blond haussa les épaules et eut un sourire canaille.

« Chais pas, mais tu crois qu'il va vraiment savoir si on lui pique sa chambre ce week-end ?

« Jeff ! N'y pense même pas… Je tiens à ma peau moi. S'exclama Nick en secouant la tête frénétiquement.

* * *

Avec un sourire, Sebastian lança un regard en arrière, Jeff et Nick étaient plantés dans la cour encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Mais c'est vrai que Brian n'avait pas laissé le choix au directeur de Dalton, soit Seb partait ce vendredi après midi et revenait le mercredi matin ET son examen était déplacé, soit Kinnetik cessait ses donations généreuses à l'école en question. Et le directeur avait accepté.

Bien entendu.

Seb se mordilla les lèvres, il avait encore un texto à envoyer avant d'arriver à l'aéroport et devoir faire une nouvelle fois une croix sur son portable pendant quatre jours.

Il relut les textos de Kurt qu'il avait reçu une petite heure plus tôt quand il avait allumé son portable.

Le dernier le fit légèrement rougir. Oui il allait le revoir ce satané Hummel, puisqu'il savait pour Gus. Il allait fatalement le revoir. Mais pas ce week-end.

**Seb :**

_« Hey Kurt, j'ai récup mon tel, mais je ne suis pas joignable ce WE, j'ai un rencard important. Sinon au fait, C'est fait, chais pas, Oui et Oui ) Bye_

* * *

Kurt se renfonça dans sa chaise, il était assis au dernier rang de la salle de musique et venait de prendre connaissance du premier texto de Sebastian.

Et dernier d'ailleurs visiblement.

Il lança un regard à Blaine et croisa son regard avant qu'il ne détourne la tête.

Et zut. Pas de Smythe pour le week-end. Il avait un rencard. Suffisamment important pour qu'il plante Kurt et ses tentatives d'amitié.

Coincé pendant quinze jours, il était évident que pour un obsédé sexuel comme Smythe c'était de trop. Et que le sexe passait avant quoique ce soit d'autre sans aucun doute.

Lorsque la répétition se termina, Kurt se leva rapidement et intercepta Blaine qui essayait de s'éclipser.

« Blaine ! Attends moi ! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte en approchant le jeune étudiant qui se tourna vers lui, surpris.

Les deux jeunes gens attendirent que la totalité du Glee club disparaisse dans les couloirs avant de s'éloigner ensemble.

« Je suis désolé !

« Je suis désolé !

Ils lancèrent la même exclamation au même moment, et partagèrent un sourire complice.

Blaine prit la parole le premier.

« Je suis désolé Kurt, tu as raison, je n'ai pas de comptes à te demander. Tu as le droit de fréquenter qui tu veux et tu es assez grand pour prendre tes propres décisions. Dit il rapidement, évitant de croiser le regard de Kurt malgré tout.

« Et moi, je m'excuse, je n'avais pas te parler comme ça. Répondit Kurt gentiment. Mais je voudrais que l'on reste amis, après tout, nous étions amis avant d'être ensemble.

Blaine hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Il était prêt à tout accepter pour avoir encore une chance de continuer à fréquenter Kurt, et être amis pourquoi pas ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking en faisant des plans concernant l'audition de Kurt pour NYADA, la date approchait et le jeune contre-ténor hésitait toujours.

Le samedi passa dans un tourbillon de répétitions impromptues chez Rachel, sur la minuscule scène du studio. Blaine et Finn donnaient leur avis sur les chansons que leur proposaient les deux amis et l'ambiance fut sensationnelle.

Le message de Sebastian ce vendredi avait bien évidement choqué Kurt. Et les réponses laconiques à ses textos, l'avait enragé tout d'abord avant de le faire sourire puis furieusement rougir au final.

Puis il avait décidé de cuisiner les tourtereaux, Jeff et Nick pour les intimes, afin de connaître la raison du départ de Sebastian. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux. Non… Juste un peu curieux.

Bon, correction, terriblement curieux. Et un peu vexé. Aussi.

Entre les moments passés avec Blaine et Rachel, Kurt trouva quelques minutes de paix pour passer un coup de fil à ses amis.

Il se décida pour Jeff, de toute façon, peu importait, les deux garçons étaient toujours fourrés ensemble.

« Hey Kurt ! Comment tu vas ? S'exclama Jeff, un sourire dans la voix.

« Hello Les garçons, moi ça va bien et vous ?

« Hello Kurt, lança Nick dans l'appareil. Ca fait un bail qu'on ne t'a pas vu, tu vas bien ?

Kurt sourit à l'enthousiasme de Nick, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de voir les deux Warblers quand il était encore avec Blaine, ils se retrouvaient à Lima, ils passaient l'après midi à se raconter les potins des deux écoles et des deux chorales.

« Ouaip. Ca va. Hé vous deux, ça ne vous dit pas de passer boire un café à Lima ? On pourrait passer la journée de dimanche ensemble si vous voulez, j'ai quelques nouveaux DVD on pourrait se mater ça, non ? Proposa le contre ténor.

Jeff le fit patienter quelques secondes afin de relayer la proposition de Kurt à Nick.

« Allez Niff, vous faites pas prier… Insista-t-il, sachant que Jeff allait râler en entendant le petit surnom.

« Jeff et Nick. On s'appelle Jeff et Nick, grogna Jeff, pas Niff…

Nick reprit la parole en se marrant.

« Moi j'aime bien Niff, c'est chouette.

« Toutes mes excuses Sterling. Mais tu devrais voir avec Nick, visiblement lui, ça ne le dérange pas. Dit Kurt en riant.

« Je le déteste. Marmonna Jeff en reprenant son téléphone des mains de son petit ami.

« T'inquiète pas Kurt. Je vais le calmer. Un peu plus tard… Cria Nick du fond de la pièce.

« TMI. Lança Kurt en fermant les yeux.

« T'as l'esprit vraiment mal placé toi ! S'exclama Jeff en rougissant.

« Mort de Rire ! Cria Nick

Kurt hésita quelques secondes, puis se décida à demander ce pourquoi il avait appelé ses amis.

Mais au final ce fut Jeff qui aborda le sujet le premier.

« Au fait pas trop déçu pour Seb ? Lança le jeune Warbler innocemment, Il était super frustré de devoir renoncer à Lima ce Week-End, mais…

« En même temps il semblait ravi de partir. Termina Nick qui s'était de nouveau rapproché de Jeff.

« Ouais, quand le taxi est arrivé, il ne tenait plus en place.

« Taxi ? Demanda Kurt songeur, il n'a pas de voiture ? Il était privé de ça aussi ?

« Non, il a bien une voiture, mais pour le coup il est parti en taxi, de toutes façons il partait en avion alors…

« Il a juste dit qu'il revenait mercredi et qu'on aurait notre exam de sciences repoussé jusque là. Courtoisie de Papa Kinney a t- il dit.

« Le master trimestriel ? C'est une blague ? Comment ça il a fait repousser le Master de sciences ? S'étonna Kurt. Et Papa Kinney ? C'est qui ?

« Pas la moindre idée. Mais le taxi a demandé après Gus Kinney quand il est arrivé. Ajouta Nick

« Gus Kinney ? Répéta Kurt. Gus…

« Seb n'a pas eut l'air surpris, il est monté dans la voiture et a filé. Compléta Jeff. Il ne t'a rien dit ?

« Non. On se voit demain ? On en parlera tranquillement, dit Kurt en voyant Blaine revenir vers lui. Désolé je dois vous quitter. Ciao les inséparables.

« Salut Kurt. Répondirent les deux garçons en chœur.

Gus. Encore ce satané nom.

Qui était Gus ?

Un surnom de Sebastian ? Pas un diminutif, parce qu'il avait eu beau essayer dans tous les sens, Sebastian, ne se déclinait en aucune façon en Gus. Seb. Sebas. Bas. Bastian.

Pas de Gus là dedans.

Et Kurt devenait de plus en plus curieux à mesure qu'il y pensait, et tout à fait honnêtement, il pensait à Seb beaucoup trop.

En moins de quinze jours il était passé de : « je peux pas blairer ce sale con », à « Seb est vachement sexy et j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures » ou plutôt à dire vrai à: « Seb est plus que sexy et j'aimerais bien être son quatre heures. »

* * *

Le dimanche matin Kurt se réveilla de bonne heure, il passa quelques minutes sous la douche et sacrifia à son rituel moment de beauté. Il continuait ses soins du visage, bien que ceux-ci aient drastiquement diminués ces dernières semaines, il ne prenait plus guère le temps que le dimanche matin et c'était assez bref. Lotion nettoyante et crème hydratante. Point.

Il se vêtit et s'affaira à préparer l'arrivée de ses amis, pour les DVD, il allait en emprunter quelques uns à Finn, son frère ayant toujours les derniers films sortis. Il lui fallait juste s'occuper de faire quelques snacks, les deux Warblers ayant toujours faim. Quelques sandwiches coupé en petits carrés, une quiche coupée elle aussi en petits morceaux.

Il était dix heures et demie quand on sonna à la porte, c'est Burt qui alla ouvrir.

« Bonjour Monsieur Hummel, Jeff sterling, se présenta le blond en tendant la main et en faisant son plus beau sourire.

« Nick Duval, Monsieur Hummel. Ajouta Nick en serrant à son tour la main du père de Kurt.

« Je vous connais vous ? Non ? Demanda Burt en fronçant les sourcils et en passant sa main sur son crâne.

« Oui Monsieur, on s'est déjà rencontré à Dalton quand Kurt y était étudiant. Expliqua Jeff.

« Ouais, les Warblers, vous chantiez vous aussi. Réalisa l'homme en s'effaçant enfin pour faire entrer les deux jeunes gens. Bon, ben amusez vous bien les jeunes. A plus tard Kurt ! Lança-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Kurt sortit de la cuisine pour accueillir ses hôtes, et se trouva pris en sandwich entre ses deux amis qui l'étreignirent joyeusement. Puis Jeff fit un pas en arrière et détailla le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds.

A dire vrai, Nick et lui n'avaient pas vu Kurt depuis les régionales et la défaite des Warblers. Ils avaient su pour la rupture d'avec Blaine, mais si les contacts par téléphone et par textos avaient étés réguliers, ils ne s'étaient pas revus.

Et là… Ils étaient confrontés à un Kurt Hummel différent. Le jeune contre-ténor portait une chemise à carreaux bleus et blancs et un jeans bleu marine. D'une simplicité inhabituelle. Pas de broche, pas de foulard, d'écharpe ou un accessoire quelconque.

Le regard de Jeff sur lui le mit mal à l'aise, il se sentit rougir et lança un regard interrogateur à Nick qui n'avait pas bougé, lui non plus.

« Quoi ?

« Sans vouloir te vexer Kurt, dit Jeff lentement, je comprends mieux l'intérêt de Sebastian maintenant.

« Comment ça ? Demanda Kurt d'une voix très haut perchée, il toussota et reposa la question d'une voix largement plus normale. Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Jeff ?

Nick fit un pas en avant et prit Kurt par le bras, l'entraînant vers la cuisine.

« Il veut dire que s'il n'était pas déjà avec moi, Seb aurait une sacré concurrence. Et que si tu as toujours été très mignon, là tu es devenu … Comment dire ça élégamment ? Chaud bouillant ? A tomber raide ? Je vais arrêter là, parce que ça va devenir vulgaire, mais je confirme. T'es on ne peux plus le genre du Sieur Smythe. Expliqua Duval avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

Kurt manqua s'étrangler en entendant les compliments, si on peut appeler ça des compliments, de Nick et de par là même de Jeff.

« Quoi ? Comment ça le genre de Seb ? Je ne suis pas du tout le genre de Seb…

« Ouais… Continue à mettre la tête dans le sable Hummel, marmonna Jeff qui les avait enfin rejoints, de toutes façon t'as jamais eu conscience que t'étais canon alors, un peu plus un peu moins…

« Jeff, la ferme ! Lança Nick en se tournant vers son petit ami. Je dois être jaloux ? Tu comptes vraiment te mesurer à Seb ?

« NON ! Non… viens là mon cœur. Bafouilla Jeff en agrippant Nick par la main et en l'attirant à lui, le serrant contre lui et l'embrassant légèrement sur la bouche.

Kurt profita de l'intermède pour reprendre contenance et essayer de ne plus penser à Sebastian.

Enfin pendant quelques minutes tout au moins, puisqu'il avait la ferme intention de cuisiner un peu plus les deux Warblers.

Après tout, il connaissait assez bien Nick et Jeff, et se posait des questions quand à leur relation avec Sebastian. Jusqu'à présent, il ne voyait Seb que comme un sale type, maître chanteur, plus ou moins violent, (deux des confrontations avec les ND s'étaient soldées par des slushies, avec du gros sel pour Blaine et juste vexant pour Santana.) Son Mea culpa lors de la tentative de suicide de Karofsky avait laissé un doute dans l'esprit de Kurt.

Mais après l'affaire Chandler, Kurt n'avait plus eu la tête à penser à Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt prépara du café et les trois amis s'installèrent dans le salon, il leur laissa le choix des films et se retrouva à regarder le premier Pirate des Caraïbes, ils étaient biens partis pour regarder la série complète, mais finalement ça arrangeait Kurt, la saga en question étant un des classique des soirées films des Warblers, ils auraient la possibilité de parler tout en suivant le film.

Ils commencèrent à parler des chorales tout d'abord, prenant des nouvelles de Blaine au passage, puis les conversations dévièrent sur l'école, le sport, les cours. Les professeurs que Kurt avait connus lors de son bref passage à Dalton.

Le grignotage commença avec le second film, et les aventures de Jack Sparrow se déroulèrent en bruit de fond, quand Kurt se décida à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis le début de la matinée.

« Et comment vous êtes devenus amis avec Smythe, vous deux ? C'est pas un mec bien et vous… Vous êtes plutôt du genre adorable, alors ? Dit il lentement.

Jeff et Nick échangèrent un regard, Jeff secoua la tête et prit la parole.

« Non ? En fait Seb est vraiment un chic type. Il est arrogant, prétentieux, dragueur et chiant au possible, avec tout le monde ou presque. Mais c'est pas le vrai lui, c'est une sacré façade. Tu sais, depuis qu'il est là, nous avons enfin eu nos chances de pouvoir chanter en solo ou en duo. Voire même parfois en ensemble, une phrase chacun, mais une phrase au moins. Ce n'arrivait jamais du temps de Blaine et de Wes. Il a fait énormément pour le groupe. Il nous a forcé à danser, à bouger un peu plus que nos chorégraphies de robots. Tu l'as constaté quand vous êtes venus à Dalton, et puis lors de la guéguerre Michael Jackson. Et notre défaite aux régionales, c'était pas injuste, mais on était bons. Non ? Insista Jeff en se tournant vers Kurt.

« C'est vrai, vous vous êtes sacrément améliorés. J'ai bien aimé vos deux chansons aux régionales. Mais Seb était soliste là. Vous étiez juste dans le chœur.

« Ouais, mais c'était d'un commun accord, on a préféré que ce soit lui qui prenne les risques, mais on s'est éclatés quand même. Expliqua Nick.

« D'accord. Pour les Warblers, je veux bien vous croire. Mais pour le reste ?

Cette fois ce fut Nick qui raconta leur rencontre avec Sebastian.

« Tu te souviens à Dalton, derrière les cuisines, dans la cour extérieure ? Il y a un endroit où on peut être tranquille. C'est pas génial, puisque c'est vers les poubelles, mais au moins c'est discret. Jeff et moi on se retrouvait là bas, pas le choix, on n'est pas dans la même classe, pas dans le même dortoir, on n'a pas les mêmes heures de cours, ni les mêmes heures de permanence. On se voit le soir un peu, et aux répètes des Warblers. C'était un peu humiliant de devoir aller là bas, mais pour se voir, on était prêts à tout.

On était en train de s'embrasser… Quand on a été dérangés.

Il y avait un nouveau qui nous observait en fronçant les sourcils. On le connaissait vaguement de vue, il venait d'arriver à Dalton et avait auditionné pour les Warblers. Evidemment, il avait été pris, et comme soliste en plus. Juste LE mec parfait pour nous choper et nous dénoncer.

« En fait il nous a juste passé un savon, en nous demandant si nous avions honte de nous et de notre relation. Il nous a demandé pourquoi on se retrouvait là. On lui a expliqué, on n'était pas fiers, mais bon. Dit Jeff

« Il nous a tendu la clef de sa chambre, évidemment, en tant que senior il avait une chambre individuelle, nous a interdit de salir son lit et nous a indiqué où étaient les kleenex. Puis il est parti en nous donnant rendez vous à la répétition pour qu'on lui rende sa clef. Termina Nick en rougissant légèrement. On n'a pas insisté, on est partis pour le dortoir des seniors. Le soir après la répète, je lui ai rendu sa clef. On attendait malgré tout qu'il nous dénonce. Ou qu'il se moque. Mais rien. Il a vu qu'on était surpris, et nous a dit qu'il était gay lui aussi. On a commencé à traîner ensemble, il faisait exprès de nous emmener dans sa chambre, pour faire nos devoirs, pour passer un moment. Juste pour que Jeff et moi on puisse avoir quelques moments intimes. Il nous laissait la chambre et allait dans la salle commune, il attendait patiemment et nous envoyait un texto quand il voulait rentrer.

Kurt était complètement sidéré par le récit de ses amis, il essayait de faire coller ce Sebastian là à celui qu'il connaissait. Et avait un peu de mal avec ce côté altruiste du jeune homme.

Il avait protégé Kick et Jeff pendant toute cette année scolaire ? Mieux, il les avait couverts et leur avait donné accès à sa chambre ? Ce n'était pas le même Seb.

Et si ce Seb là était Gus ? L'idée ne sembla si farfelue à Kurt.

Gus. Mystérieux Gus. Mystérieux Sebastian.

Les jeunes gens ne parlèrent plus de Sebastian, ils terminèrent leurs films, la nourriture et Jeff et Nick se levèrent pour rentrer chez eux, avec forces embrassades, ils firent leurs adieux à Kurt et prirent la route.

Lundi et mardi, Kurt et Blaine se rejoignirent pour le déjeuner ainsi que pour le Glee club et Blaine lui-même commençait à reprendre espoir que Kurt allait changer d'avis et accepter de renouer avec lui.

Mardi vers minuit, l'arrivée d'un texto réveilla Kurt et son visage s'éclaira en voyant l'expéditeur.

**Sebastian :**

« Hello Mister Kurt, de retour à la maison et à mon téléphone )

**Kurt**

« Ce rencard ? Ca valait le déplacement ?

**Seb**

« Et Comment ! Je me suis régalé…

**Kurt : **

« On se voit demain ?

**Seb**

« Nope. J'ai un exam de sciences. Peux pas le louper.

Kurt ferma les yeux une seconde. Les excuses de Seb commençaient à lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'était raisonnable. Et il soupira.

**Kurt**

« Tu sais que tu as les excuses les plus bidons du monde Smythe ?

**Seb**

« Promis je t'expliquerais tout ce week-end.

**Kurt**

« Ok. Pas d'échappatoire cette fois ci.

**Seb**

« Promis )

**Kurt**

« Lima Bean samedi 10.30 ?

**Seb**

« Ok.

Kurt sourit en recevant le dernier texto, il avait un rendez vous avec Sebastian Smythe… Qui l'eut cru ?

Pas lui c'est certain. Lui eut on dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'il serait impatient de revoir Sebastian, il aurait accusé son interlocuteur de consommation de produits largement illicites.

Et là, dans son lit, à minuit passé, il rêvassait à ce futur rendez vous, pas avec la même fièvre que le Kurt Hummel d'avant la rupture avec Blaine, non, avec juste une petite pointe d'excitation. Il ne s'inquiétait même pas de savoir comment il allait s'habiller. Non pas que la question ne se posait pas puisque ce n'était _que_ Sebastian. Mais plutôt parce que Kurt avait changé ces derniers mois.

Insensiblement le jeune contre-ténor avait évolué, changé dans sa manière d'être, dans ses vêtements aussi.

Tout avait commencé lors de la rupture, Kurt avait déprimé et Burt n'avait trouvé qu'une façon d'aider son fils, il l'avait embauché au garage pendant les vacances de Pâques. Kurt du fond de sa morosité avait accepté le changement d'air avec gratitude. Il avait soigneusement enfermé sa flamboyante garde-robe dans ses armoires et avait jeté son dévolu sur un jean classique, faussement bon marché et un tee shirt noir, pour travailler au garage et plonger les mains dans le cambouis.

Le bleu de travail par-dessus ça et on ne reconnaissait plus le jeune Hummel.

En quinze jour de vacances, Kurt avait fait plusieurs constatations : la première c'est que le travail manuel vidait la tête, il ne pensait plus à Blaine et à leur histoire ratée. Presque plus.

La seconde c'est que bien ou mal fringués, les mécanos avaient la côte auprès des clientes. Et des clients.

Ca avait été un vrai choc de voir tout d'abord les jeunes clientes insister pour lui expliquer les problèmes de leur voiture. Puis les femmes un peu plus âgées avaient eu la même attitude. C'est quand un jeune homme, étranger à la ville, et dont la voiture était tombée en panne, l'avait invité à aller boire un café que Kurt avait réalisé qu'on flirtait avec lui. Et ça lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Par bonheur, les vacances s'étaient terminées, non sans que les deux mécanos habituels de Papa Hummel ne viennent à la rescousse de Kurt et le protègent de ses admirateurs et admiratrices. Avec force de moqueries. Il est vrai.

La troisième : c'est que Gap fournissait des jeans tout a fait potable pour travailler dans la graisse et le cambouis. Et des tee-shirts noirs très convenables. Pas besoin de prendre des trucs plus colorés, le cambouis ruinait tout de toute façons. Il s'infiltrait partout. Kurt en avait fait la constatation quand il avait trouvé des traces noirâtres sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Et pourtant il ne rentrait à la maison qu'après être soigneusement douché à l'atelier.

Kurt avait alors opté pour une mesure drastique, il avait viré tout ce qui lui rappelait Blaine de ses étagères et avait entreposé ses vêtements de travail là. A portée de main.

L'habitude avait perdurée après les vacances. Qui eut cru que quinze jours de travail on ne plus physique pouvait développer les muscles de cette façon ? Ses chemises de créateur seraient aux biceps et les épaules tiraient. A sa grande confusion il avait constaté que même ses pantalons l'avaient trahi. Un peu trop court. Un peu trop serrés aux cuisses. Un peu trop larges à la taille.

Il avait pourtant essayé. Le jour de la rentrée, il avait passé une heure de plus que d'habitude à essayer de trouver une tenue confortable. Grande première pour lui, a vrai dire, en général il sacrifiait le confort au style, mais là, il avait été incapable de mettre un slim et une chemise colorée. Les accessoires même lui avaient semblé futiles. Il avait donc opté pour une chemise bleu ciel et un jeans des plus classiques. Un gilet gris avait parfait sa tenue et il s'était senti à l'aise. Il avait passé une écharpe autour de son cou et enfilé son manteau le plus passe partout.

Les hautes boots lacées, elles aussi, prenaient la poussière dans le placard de Kurt, il ne mettait plus guère que des tennis de cuir noir ou des souliers vernis à lacets pour tous les jours, des boots de travail lacées et à bout renforcé caterpilars pour le garage.

Il n'avait pas déclenché de réaction auprès de ses amis du Glee club, même Blaine n'avait pas eu l'air de remarquer son changement de style, alors Kurt avait persisté. Il avait passé une partie de sa paie à refaire une garde-robe, il avait été acheter quelques chemises classiques, blanches, bleues, à carreaux, à fine rayures, deux costumes, un bleu et un noir, et pour les pantalons, il avait opté pour le même genre que ceux qu'il portait pour travailler. Des jeans droits, près du corps mais pas serrés. Des pantalons noirs. Des cargos. Lui qui s'était juré de n'en jamais porter.

Un matin en se rasant il avait observé attentivement cet étranger qui lui faisait face. Les cheveux en bataille qui tombaient sur son front, un teint toujours pâle, mais un regard bleu gris qui tranchait dans ce visage qui n'était plus si enfantin. Un regard plus assuré depuis quelques temps. Moins perdu.

Il avait détaillé le reste de son corps, les épaules plus rondes, les muscles des bras, le ventre plus plat, les hanches plus ciselées. Les jambes longues et musclées maintenant.

Il s'était observé longuement. Et avait continué, après avoir enfilé un Henley noir, le tee shirt moulait son torse et il avait légèrement rougi.

Il était, objectivement parlant, tout à fait désirable.

De cet instant là, Kurt Hummel avait ouvert la porte à une part de lui-même qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une partie qui n'avait plus besoin de cette garde robe flamboyante. Cela n'avait plus de sens. Ces vêtements là n'étaient qu'une armure finalement. Une armure qui servait deux objectifs, le premier avait été de proclamer aux autres qu'il était gay et fier de l'être (même si ce n'avait pas été facile), revendiquer sa différence. Trop peut être.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais été autant dragué que quand il avait été au garage, barbouillé de cambouis, parfumé à l'huile de moteurs et royalement habillé d'un bleu de travail, tout sauf seyant.

Même le jeune homme, (_Dean_, lui rappela obligeamment son cerveau), quand il l'avait invité, n'avait pas fait mystère de son attraction envers Kurt. Il était gay. Mais banalement normal, sexy comme pas deux aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'afficher quoique ce soit, il revendiquait juste le droit de draguer ou d'aimer qui lui semblait bon. Sans jugement. Sans se cacher. Sans code, ni honte. Quitte à se ramasser un râteau d'ailleurs.

Le second objectif avait été peut être de le protéger.

La flamboyance dissimulait la fragilité de Kurt. Son romantisme exacerbé. Sa douceur quand il ne faisait pas sa diva. Mais même là aussi, la diva servait à protéger. Kurt connaissait sa valeur, sa voix, son talent, et passer en permanence après Rachel et Finn, après Blaine quand Blaine était arrivé à McKinley, après tout le monde en quelque sorte, c'était plus que difficile et la diva qui proclamait qu'elle partirait de Lima pour Broadway, l'aidait à avaler la pilule.

La minuscule remarque d'Unique avait elle aussi mené à cette réalisation que Kurt Hummel était « un mâle » dans toute l'acceptation du terme, elle avait participé aussi à cette force qui venait de se heurter à Sebastian Smythe. (Gus ?) Seb faisait partie de ces hommes qui ne se cachent pas, qui revendiquent leurs vies, leurs envies, leur sexualité.

Depuis le Scandale, Kurt avait pas mal cogité, il avait revu Blaine sans le moindre pincement au cœur, cette page là était tournée pour lui, même s'il sentait que pour Blaine ce n'était pas forcement le cas. Le junior avait encore ce regard. Le regard de la trahison. Pas celle de Chandler ou de Seb d'ailleurs, celle de ce départ pour New York auquel Kurt aspirait de tout son être.

Mais Kurt dans ses pensées nocturnes, avait admis envers lui-même et avec force de difficultés qu'il en pinçait sérieusement pour Sebastian Smythe. Et ça le terrifiait.

Il avait envie d'être à la hauteur de l'intérêt du jeune homme.

Look moins efféminé : OK .Smythe visiblement l'avait remarqué au Scandale et avait eu l'air d'apprécier (Le presque baiser qu'il lui avait donné, lorsque Kurt l'avait déposé chez ses parents était une presque preuve.)

Main tendue et bon samaritain : ouais ça aussi. Même si, Kurt s'en doutait, c'était largement de sa faute si Sebastian avait loupé son couvre feu et avait été consigné. Sauf que le Warbler ne le lui avait pas reproché. Pas encore.

Kurt s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, l'esprit toujours occupé par Sebastian Smythe.

Par Gus.


	3. Gus Kinney

Disclaimer : idem Chap 1

* * *

Sebastian Kinney

La virée à Toronto n'avait durée que quatre jours mais avait été riche en évènements.

JR et Mélanie l'avaient réceptionné à l'aéroport et sa sœur lui avait sauté au cou. Ravie de passer quelques jours avec lui.

Mel l'avait serré dans ses bras une fraction de seconde de trop, exprimant ce qu'elle ne disait que rarement : son fils lui manquait foutument.

« Pour une fois que Brian a une bonne idée, avait-elle marmonné dans le cou de Gus. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là.

« Moi aussi Mum. Chuis content d'être là. Avait murmuré Seb en embrassant sa mère.

Puis ça avait été un tourbillon qui l'avait emporté.

Brian avait envoyé Debbie et la famille Brockner-Novotny à Toronto, Hunter et sa femme s'étaient abstenus, lui-même et Justin étaient arrivés sur dernier vol en provenance de New York. Et la fête pour les quinze ans de Jenny Rebecca avait duré trois jours pleins.

Virées au parc d'attraction le plus proche, balades dans la campagne à cheval pour ceux qui maîtrisaient. Parties interminables de Bowling. Les Kinney contre les Novotny.

Avec un certain fair-play, Brian et Gus avaient saboté leurs coups et laissé gagner JR et Debbie. Justin avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais même Mickey n'avait rien remarqué.

Le temps avait filé comme l'éclair.

Sebastian avait volontairement éteint son téléphone. Il avait voulu profiter pleinement du cadeau que lui avait fait Brian, et ne se concentrer que sur la famille.

Ce n'est que tard le soir, qu'il pensait à Kurt.

Il revoyait le jeune contre-ténor, comme il l'avait vu au Scandale. Habillé d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise assortie. Foutument masculin et infiniment séduisant. Parfois Seb se demandait si ses souvenirs n'étaient pas des fantasmes induits par l'alcool.

Parce que si ses autres souvenirs étaient bons, Hummel se fringuait au rayon femme des magasins de luxe. Et le Kurt qu'il se souvenait avoir aperçu dans la maison des Hummel ce fameux soir était indiscutablement masculin. Jeans et chemise. Pas plus masculin que ça.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même ce n'était pas vraiment aux vêtements de Kurt qu'il pensait. Mais bien plus à ce corps pâle et parfaitement proportionné qu'il avait entrevu quand Kurt avait troqué son pyjama contre son pantalon.

Évidemment Justin l'avait coincé, il s'était étendu sur le lit de Seb, à ses côtés, et avait fixé le plafond avec la même intensité que le jeune homme.

« Tu penses à lui c'est ça ? Avait lancé Justin.

Seb n'avait même pas fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. De toutes façons si ce n'était pas Jus, ce serait Brian qui viendrait lui tirer les vers du nez. Et avec Justin c'était moins cru.

« Yep.

« Tu lui en a parlé ?

« Nope.

« Pourquoi ?

« Consigné à Dalton, pas de portable.

« Tu obéis depuis quand toi ?

« Depuis que je suis en tort.

« Ouais.

Justin s'était assis et avait plongé son regard dans le vert pailleté de yeux de Sebastian.

« Mais t'as envie de lui.

« C'est compliqué. Avait soupiré Seb en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Crois moi, compliqué, je connais. Vas-y explique à Papa Justin.

Seb fit une grimace et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme près de lui.

« On se détestait. J'ai essayé de coucher avec son petit ami quand on s'est rencontré, il y a quelques mois.

« Outch. Evidement c'est pas le plus simple pour séduire quelqu'un. Et ?

« Son petit ami, c'est le mec qui a reçu le fameux slushie au gros sel.

« Celui qui a foutu Brian dans une colère noire ?

Seb hocha la tête, se mordillant les lèvres. Le souvenir de l'engueulot que lui avait passé Brian avait perduré quelque temps et ceci mis bout à bout avec cela ( la tentative de suicide de Karofsky), Seb avait décidé de changer. Gus était bien parti pour refaire une apparition définitive.

« Et ?

« Et rien. L'autre soir j'étais déprimé, il est resté avec moi, et s'est occupé de moi. Même si on ne s'aimait vraiment pas. C'est un mec bien.

Justin avait penché la tête en entendant le ton désespéré dans la voix de Seb.

« Hey, toi aussi t'es un mec bien. Tu le sais. Sebastian Smythe ou Gus Kinney-Petterson. Tu es un mec bien. Qui mérite d'être aimé. Alors si tu crois que tu as la moindre chance avec ce Kurt, vas-y, séduit le, fais lui la cour. Gagne le. Et garde le…

« Ouais. Sunshine a raison, Sonnyboy. Si tu rencontres un mec bien, essaie de le garder. Le plus longtemps possible. Dit la voix de Brian, s'immisçant entre eux.

Seb sursauta et se tourna vers son père qui était appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

« P'pa ?

« N'attends pas qu'il manque de mourir pour lui dire que tu l'aime surtout. Ajouta Brian en fixant Justin dans les yeux. Ca faisait plus de dix ans, mais c'était encore frais dans l'esprit de Brian. Il avait failli perdre Justin sans lui avoir avoué ses sentiments.

Justin secoua la tête et rejoignit son époux, glissa sa main sur sa nuque et attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Beurk… Grogna Seb en détournant le regard. Il avait vu ses pères s'embrasser des milliers de fois, mais comme tous les enfants du monde, détestait ça.

Justin rit doucement, son souffle toujours dans le souffle de Brian. Le sourire de Kinney était canaille, franchement amusé de mettre son fils mal à l'aise.

« Prends en de la graine, Gus, et pratique avec ce Kurt, tu verras, c'est vraiment génial.

« Ouais, ben allez pratiquer dans la chambre d'amis… Marmonna Seb en se rallongeant.

« Gussssss

« Bri… Justin interrompit Brian qui se moquait de Gus, il a raison. Viens.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, laissant Seb face à ses pensées.

Et à Kurt Hummel. Il crevait d'envie de l'appeler, mais savourait aussi le manque. Il devenait complètement cinglé… De toutes façons avec une famille comme la sienne, il y avait de quoi.

Mais quand il avait fallu faire ses adieux cette fois, ça avait été avec une certaine excitation.

L'excitation de retourner dans l'Ohio, à Lima. Enfin à Westerville dans un premier temps, mais Lima ce week end c'était certain.

Justin et Brian l'avaient embarqué avec eux, et s'étaient assurés qu'il prenne son vol avant de repartir vers New York, Justin devait passer à la galerie qui exposait ses œuvres et Brian devait faire brièvement acte de présence à Kinnetik NY et au New Babylon, avant de rentrer quelques semaines sur Pittsburg.

« Dans deux semaines tu viens me voir Sonnyboy, Justin et moi on t'attends. Avait dit Brian en le serrant dans ses bras une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte.

« Ou ?

« New York probablement, Mister Taylor-Kinney expose ces prochains mois et il faut que tu voies ça.

« Okay J'attends mon billet d'avion. Merci Papa, merci pour ce week end… Et Merci P'pa Justin. Et je viens voir ton expo. Promis. Avait répondu Sebastian en leur rendant leur étreinte.

Justin lui avait fait le fameux sourire « Sunshine » et l'avait serré contre lui avec toujours la même émotion. Gus était et restait cher à son cœur. Son fils par procuration. Par alliance. Gus qui était le meilleur souvenir de sa rencontre avec Brian. Le jour de sa naissance. Le jour ou il était tombé amoureux.

« Hey Sonnyboy… Avait murmuré Justin à son oreille. Il n'employait que très rarement le surnom de Brian pour son fils, mais à chaque fois Gus comprenait le message envoyé. _« A très bientôt. On t'aime. »_

Seb s'était éloigné quand son vol avait été appelé, il avait encore une fois salué les deux hommes enlacés, Brian : grand, brun, les épaules enchâssées dans un blouson de cuir fauve, une gravure de mode à son habitude. Justin, son contraste et son complément, blond comme les blés, plus sérieux dans son allure, mais toujours la même dégaine d'adolescent. Le même visage angélique.

Seb ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou on avait demandé ses papiers à Justin et pas à lui. C'en était fichument drôle d'ailleurs.

Une fois installé dans l'avion, Sebastian avait récupéré son ipod et ses écouteurs et avait fermé les yeux. Quelques heures de vol et il serait à Westerville.

Il revenait vers Kurt.

* * *

Kurt avait compté les heures de ce week-end prolongé, de ce vendredi soir à ce mardi minuit.

Il avait cru devenir cinglé en pensant à Sebastian.

Burt et Carole ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidé à faire son deuil de Seb, son père prenant un malin plaisir chaque jour à demander à Carole dès que Kurt était dans les environs s'il était sexy…

Et Chaque jour, Kurt piquait un fard en entendant la réponse de Carole : « T'es le plus sexy de Lima, Burt »

Il détestait Sebastian et ses bavardages alcoolisés à ces instants là. Marrants mais diablement mortels.

La samedi matin, Kurt se réveilla de bonne heure, sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait en pleine forme et plutôt heureux. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser que sa bonne humeur était liée au fait qu'il devait rencontrer Sebastian et instantanément passa en mode anxieux.

Il se leva et prit une douche, puis descendit prendre un café à la cuisine, encore en peignoir de bain.

Finn leva un sourcil en le voyant, peu habitué à voir Kurt en tenue d'intérieur, en fait, en trois ans, c'était probablement la première fois, que le jeune homme descendait à la cuisine pas encore habillé. Il leva un sourcil lui-même en voyant la mine de Finn..

« Quoi ?

« Rien. Mais heu… t'es en peignoir… t'es malade ?

« Non ? Répondit Kurt en hésitant. Je… J'ai un rencard en fait…

« Ah…

« Avec Sebastian.

« Oh… Okay… Dit Finn lentement. Bon, ajoutât-il après une seconde et avec un regard plutôt amusé, je connais la réputation de Smythe, mais en peignoir ? Sérieux Kurt, c'est un peu trop pour un premier rendez vous, non ?

Kurt ferma les yeux et grogna en se détournant, un peu de rouge grimpa sur ses joues. Finn plaisantait, mais Kurt se sentait pour une fois, un peu dépassé par les évènements.

« Fin… Je vais m'habiller, bien entendu…Je suis juste… Enfin… Je ne sais pas… _Sebastian…_ J'ai un rendez vous avec Sebastian Smythe. Dit Kurt d'une petite voix. Je suis cinglé ? C'est ça ?

Finn se leva et vint près de Kurt, il posa gentiment une main sur son épaule et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de sortir sous le regard sidéré de son demi-frère.

_« Entre nous, Smythe est bien plus ton genre qu'Anderson. Alors fonce._

La voix de Finn résonnait à ses oreilles et Kurt n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits.

FINN HUDSON.

Finn lui donnait son avis quand à une relation avec Smythe et _approuvait _? L'univers lui en voulait c'était certain.

Et comment ça Sebastian était plus son genre que Blaine ?

« Finn ! Cria Kurt en suivant son frère dans les escaliers avec quelques secondes de retard. Comment ça, Smythe est mon genre ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Gronda-t-il en frappant à la porte de la chambre du jeune footballeur.

« Vous êtes pareils : une langue bien pendue et vous ne vous laissez pas mettre en boite. Je me demandais juste si tu aurais une chance de le réaliser un jour. Répondit Finn en ouvrant sa porte et en s'appuyant au mur.

« De le réaliser ? Mais … heu… comment ça ? Demanda Kurt, intéressé.

« En fait… Après les régionales, j'ai coincé Smythe un jour, on a discuté un peu. Il avait l'air de vraiment regretter pour Blaine, les photos et tout ça. Il s'est excusé pour tout. Après, c'est devenu amusant, au début, on est tombés l'un sur l'autre par hasard, au centre commercial, dans la boutique de sport. Il achetait du matériel, moi aussi, on s'est salués et on a fini par boire un café. Et c'est devenu une habitude, sans se concerter on n'arrêtait pas de se croiser, on finissait par boire un café ensemble. Et je trouvais qu'il te conviendrait bien mieux que Blaine. De toutes façons toi et Blaine aviez rompu, mais il ne me semblait pas que tu étais prêt à te lancer dans une nouvelle relation.

« Tu fréquentes Sebastian depuis combien de temps exactement ? Marmonna Kurt, de plus en plus surpris par la tournure que prenait sa conversation avec Finn.

« On est copain depuis quelques semaines, un mois ou deux, j' sais pas vraiment. Juste copains, Kurt, je n'ai même pas son numéro de téléphone, ni lui le mien d'ailleurs. Expliqua Finn nerveusement.

« Finn Hudson. Tu me surprends encore. Dit Kurt pensivement, et Rachel ? Tu as parlé de Sebastian ?

« Non ! Non, t'es fou ? Elle aurait pété un plomb si je lui avais dit que j'étais pote avec un Warbler.

« Humm pas faux. Murmura Kurt en secouant la tête. Mais, j'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas. Toi et Sebastian. Potes. Noah est au courant ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Finn écarquilla les yeux et baissa le regard instantanément. Mal à l'aise.

« Non ! Me dis pas que lui non plus ne sait rien ?

« Ben… Il est comme Rachel sur le coup et je crois bien qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

« Probablement pas, tu as raison. Acquiesça Kurt en se passant un doigt pensif sur les lèvres.

« Donc tu as un rencard avec lui ? Demanda Finn, qui réalisait enfin ce que Kurt lui avait dit.

« Mouis…

« Et toi, tu le fréquente depuis quand ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

« Bien que je ne sais pas s'il sait que nous sommes frangins. Ajouta-t-il avec un temps de retard.

Kurt piqua un léger fard, il se demandait comment expliquer à Finn qu'il sortait parfois dans un bar gay, pour voir du monde. Pour draguer un peu.

« Heu…

« Ha oui ! J'me souviens… Maman m'a parlé de ton retour triomphal en pleine nuit avec un mec bourré, ch'supose que c'était Seb ?

Kurt gronda doucement en hochant la tête, le sourire narquois de Finn étant assez dur à supporte de bon matin.

« C'était lui. Et non je ne l'ai pas revu depuis… Il…il est retourné à Dalton et apparemment avait un rendez vous très important le week-end dernier et n'est revenu que mercredi et… Kurt s'interrompit, en se rendant compte qu'il racontait tout et n'importe quoi. Et le sourire narquois de Finn, de retour puissance dix, lui fit tourner les talons et claquer la porte de sa chambre en se penchant sur le problème, urgemment épineux, de se vêtir.

Au final, bien que ce soit un rendez vous, avec _Sebastian, _(Sebastian Smythe quoi !) Il lui fallait faire un effort minimum et s'habiller, bien que comme l'avait obligeamment souligné Finn, avec Seb, tout au moins si l'on en croyait la rumeur, les vêtements ne restaient pas longtemps en place avec lui…

Ouais enfin, Kurt supposait quand même que le partenaire devait être partant, à aucun moment la rumeur n'avait souligné que Sebastian forçait ses conquêtes.

Et Kurt, à cet instant précis ne savait pas réellement dans quelle catégorie il se trouvait.

Partant pour le Seb dragueur et prêt à tout pour séduire, ou…

Kurt secoua la tête, pas la peine de se mentir à lui-même, un sourire de Sebastian et il n'aurait même pas à essayer plus sérieusement que ça, le jeune Hummel était déjà acquis à sa cause.

« Pathétique. Je suis pathétique et visiblement sérieusement en manque d'action si j'en suis déjà à envisager de coucher avec lui. On n'a même pas encore bu un café ensemble… Marmonna Kurt en observant son placard en fronçant les sourcils. Okay. Polo blanc et jeans noir. Ras le bol, ce n'est que Seb après tout…

Sans plus se préoccuper de ses sentiments, Kurt s'affaira à se préparer, après un coup d'œil rapide sur la pendule, il abrégea la coiffure et se contenta d'un vague air décoiffé, style « je viens de sortir du lit » descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, attrapa son porte monnaie et ses clefs et se dirigea enfin vers le Lima Bean.

Il gara le Navigator à sa place de prédilection et son regard fit le tour du parking, pas de voiture inconnue sur les emplacements, pas de voiture extraordinairement extravagante non plus (Non. Il ne pensait absolument pas que Seb avait une voiture de sport hors de prix… Non… Enfin si, un peu).

Il descendit et entra dans le café lentement, de nouveau son regard fit le tour de la salle, pas de Sebastian Smythe à l'horizon. Son cœur se serra. Est-ce que Seb lui avait posé un lapin, ou avait-il prémédité une sale blague pour humilier Kurt ?

«Grand Mocha lait écrémé ? Demanda la serveuse qui connaissait Kurt depuis longtemps.

« Merci. Acquiesça Kurt en attrapant son porte-monnaie.

Une main passa devant son visage, tendant un billet de vingt dollars.

« C'est moi qui régale, si vous pouviez ajouter un grand café allongé. Dit Sebastian en s'adressant à la femme derrière le comptoir. Tout en posant gentiment sa main au creux des reins de Kurt qui rougit instantanément.

Okay. Tomber dans les filets de Sebastian n'allait même pas être drôle tellement Kurt en avait envie.

« Oh… Merci ? Dit en se tournant vers Smythe. Il prit en plein cœur le regard vert et le sourire lumineux de Seb.

Pas la moindre trace de moquerie sur son visage, il avait juste l'air heureux. Content d'être là avec Kurt. Content de l'avoir surpris.

« Avec plaisir.

Leurs boissons servies, Kurt et Sebastian allèrent s'asseoir à une petite table, près de la fenêtre. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, ils partagèrent un sourire complice puis Kurt haussa un sourcil, il détailla son vis-à-vis, chemise Lacoste bleue roi, manches roulées sur ses avants bras, jeans, une simplicité extrêmement élégante.

« Satisfait ? Demanda Sebastian en souriant.

« Impressionné je dois dire. T'as abandonné le look fratrie arriérée ? Plus de polos, col relevé ? Lança Kurt, ironique.

Seb manqua de s'étouffer avec son café, et tout en essayant de ne pas rire il fit un petit geste de la main en désignant Kurt.

Le jeune contre ténor fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

« T'es sérieux ?

« Pourquoi ?

« Polo, col relevé, jeans ? Look de fratrie attardée ?

« Et ?

« Non rien… dit Seb en hochant la tête, attendant que Kurt ne réalise.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Sebastian vit avec un plaisir non dissimulé, le rouge monter aux joues de Kurt.

« Je…je…

« Ca te va bien les polos, Kurt. Constata le Warbler avec un grand sourire.

« La ferme, Smythe, marmonna Kurt en détournant le regard, mais sans venin dans la voix.

Sebastian tendit sa main vers Kurt :

« On abandonne, on fait la paix ? Proposa-t-il.

« D'accord. Accepta Kurt en serrant la main tendue.

Et avec une petite grimace, il but une gorgé de son café.

Le moment de malaise était passé et les deux jeunes gens se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien.

Ils y étaient encore à midi passé, ils se mirent d'accord pour aller grignoter un truc, Kurt n'avait pas abordé le sujet qui l'intéressait réellement. Gus.

Ils étaient attablés dans un petit snack, à deux pas du Lima Bean, chacun réglant son compte à un sandwich quand Kurt se lança.

« Mmm, Blain… Euh… Jeff et Nick m'ont dit que tu…

« Niff ? Ils ont révélé lequel de mes sombres secrets ?

« Enfin, pas vraiment, ils ont juste dit que leur exam de science avait été repoussé parce que tu partais. La master trimestriel. Dit Kurt lentement, un peu mal à l'aise pour expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire sans trop en dire non plus.

« Oui et ?

« Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés.

« Je vois…

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Kurt, réellement curieux, pourquoi tu les as couverts, pourquoi tu leur as donné la clef de ta chambre ?

Seb haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire :

« Tu es certain que tu les connais ces deux là ? Un seul regard à leur air de chiots abandonnés et je n'étais plus maître de ses actions… Et bien qu'ils ne soient pas out auprès de leurs familles, ils ont le droit d'être ensemble. Et se planquer comme si leur relation était un secret honteux, je n'ai pas pu.

« Tu me surprends Sebastian.

« Et c'est pas fini. Lança Seb en hochant la tête.

« Encore de sombres secrets Smythe ?

« Secret, certes. Sombres, je ne crois pas vraiment. Mais j'ai envie de te parler. Dit Sebastian en plantant son regard clair dans les yeux de Kurt. As-tu envie de m'écouter ? C'est cette question là qui se pose. Pas celle de mes secrets.

Le jeune contre-ténor, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il pesait sérieusement le pour et le contre de la proposition de Sebastian. D'une part, un accès aux secrets de Smythe. D'autre part la sécurité, et ne pas savoir. Mais Kurt était curieux. Et il savait qu'il allait accepter. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, mais Seb secoua la tête à son tour et avec un petit sourire il parla :

« Dis-le.

« D'acc.

« D'acc ?

« Okay. Répeta Kurt en souriant à son tour.

« Okay quoi ? Dis le. Insista Seb en haussant les sourcils.

«Oui. Je veux bien être ton confident si tu veux me raconter tes sombres secrets. Dit enfin Kurt en éclatant de rire.

Sebastian se mit à rire à son tour, il tendit la main et Kurt avança la sienne, Seb prit les doigts entre les siens et les porta à sa bouche, il les effleura d'un baiser et reposa la main du jeune homme sur la table.

« Merci Kurt.

Kurt Hummel baissa les yeux et sentit ses joues rougir. Le geste de Seb avait été diablement tendre et romantique. Il lança un regard par en dessous à Seb et vit que le jeune homme avait lui aussi un peu de rose sur les joues. Le voir un peu déstabilisé raffermit la confiance de Kurt et il osa croiser son regard de nouveau.

« Alors… Dit il à mi-voix, ces secrets ? Quand vas-tu m'en parler ?

Sebastian passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et réfléchit quelques instants.

« Je veux bien commencer maintenant si tu veux, mais ce soir je t'invite, et on discutera. Ca te va ?

Kurt approuva du chef et essaya de déterminer quelle question il avait envie de poser à son vis-à-vis.

« D'accord. Première question… Qui est Gus ?

Sebastian se renfonça dans son siège, évidement que Kurt allait commencer par Gus. C'était évident. Mais la réponse était largement trop longue pour un après midi. Il se contenta d'aller à l'essentiel.

« Moi. Je m'appelle Gus Petterson-Marcus-Kinney. Et je suis né à Pittsburgh il y a dix huit ans.

Kurt essaya de rester impassible, mais ce fut peine perdue, il sentit ses sourcils grimper sur son front.

« Gus Petterson-Marcus-Kinney ? Et Smythe ? Tu fais partie d'un programme de protection des témoins c'est ça ? Ton père est un mafioso. Où alors ta mère doit témoigner contre un baron de la drogue. Dit Kurt précipitamment.

Seb éclata de rire. Il secoua la tête en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Mais chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard perdu de Kurt, il se remettait à rire de plus belle.

Finalement ce fut une remarque, venue d'une voix, malgré tout un peu familière, qui parvint à arrêter Sebastian.

« Kurt ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce sale type ? Il espionne encore c'est ça ?

Rachel Berry, accessoirement accompagnée de Fin et de Mercedes, se tenait à quelques pas de la table des deux jeunes gens.

Kurt grogna et plongea la tête entre ses mains.

« Rachel… Non. Sebastian n'espionne pas…

Le jeune Warbler leva un sourcil étonné en reconnaissant Finn, mais remarquant son air mal à l'aise, il se garda bien de faire comprendre qu'il le connaissait.

« Tiens, tiens… La jeune Barbra Streisand. Freekenstein et Aretha… quel plaisir de vous croiser ici. Inhabituel pourtant, vous ne traînez qu'au Lima Bean en général. Et non, jeune star de Broadway en devenir, je n'espionne pas les Nude Erection. Kurt et moi avons juste quelques trucs à nous dire.

« Tu es avec Kurt uniquement pour essayer de le coller dans ton lit, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une sorte de prostitué mâle, Sebastian. Tu n'es rien. Ni personne. Alors ne te mêle pas de notre compétition … Lança-t-elle en croisant les bras et en jetant un regard noir au jeune homme blond.

« Rachel… Je crois que tu vas trop loin, siffla Finn en attrapant sa fiancée par le bras et en l'entraînant loin de la table de Kurt. Mercedes qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir, haussa les épaules et suivit le couple qui s'éloignait.

Le silence après cet esclandre fut le bienvenu. Kurt trouva le courage de lever les yeux et de regarder Sebastian.

Le jeune homme avait les pommettes rougies. Il avait l'air blessé. Et Kurt se sentit mal à l'aise.

« La jeune BarBra Streisand… Commença Seb doucement, elle est pas un peu homophobe sur les bords ?

« Elle ? Kurt secoua la tête lentement. Non ! D'où tu sors un truc pareil ?

Seb haussa les épaules, secouant la tête.

« Mmm, j'en sais trop rien ? Peut être parce qu'elle vient juste de m'insulter ? Un peu plus que d'habitude c'est vrai, en général elle est juste condescendante. Mais là…

«Que veux tu dire ? Dit Kurt en penchant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Prostitué mâle ? Je viens juste de me faire traiter de pute, Kurt. Gronda Seb à mi-voix. Uniquement parce que j'assume mes choix et que je couche avec qui j'ai envie. Termina-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Kurt leva une main et la posa sur la joue de Sebastian en une presque caresse.

« Rachel ne t'aime pas Sebastian. Elle a juste peur pour moi. Que tu ne sois avec moi que pour ça. Le sexe. Mais elle n'est pas homophobe Seb. Dit il doucement.

« Pourquoi tu la défends ? Elle n'aime pas les pédés, c'est tout, c'est clair et net. Marmonna le jeune Smythe.

« Sebastian. Dit Kurt d'une voix apaisante.

« Kurt ! Non !

« Seb… Ecoute moi… Tu ne connais pas Rachel. Elle…

« Elle quoi ? S'exclama Seb en se levant et en faisant un pas pour s'éloigner.

« Elle a deux papas. Dit Kurt précipitamment afin de retenir Sebastian. Elle a deux pères, elle est la fille d'un couple gay. Alors je ne crois pas qu'elle soit homophobe.

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et s'assit de nouveau en face de Kurt.

« Par contre elle ne t'aime pas. Et ça, c'est certain. Affirma Kurt en secouant la tête.

Seb s'appuya lourdement contre le dossier du canapé. Son regard se perdit dans le vide quelques secondes.

« Deux pères ? Ca, c'est intéressant. Marmonna-t-il après un moment.

Kurt l'observait attentivement et vit un fantôme de sourire passer sur ses lèvres. Comme s'il souriait à une blague qu'il était le seul à connaître.

« Seb ? Ca va ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Ouais. Ca va… Mais pour la petite histoire, Kurt, Rachel n'est pas la seule à avoir plusieurs papas. A dire vrai, je la bats d'un père. Dit il d'un air supérieur. Puis il éclata de rire, en secouant la tête.

Kurt haussa les sourcils, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança dune voix irritée.

« Tu quoi ? Racontes pas de salades Smythe, tu le clames haut et fort, ton père est le procureur de l'état d'Ohio. Alors tes deux autres pères ils viennent d'où ? Va falloir expliquer, sévère. Conclut Kurt d'une voix ironique.

« Okay… Je te promets de tout t'expliquer. De t'expliquer ma petite famille. Dit Seb avec un grand sourire. Mais je le fais à mes conditions. D'accord ?

« Quelles conditions ?

« Un rendez-vous. Un vrai. Toi et moi.

« On a déjà décidé de manger ensemble Seb. Quelle différence ça fait ?

« C'était pas un rencard. Maintenant j'en veux un. Mettons que j'assume le fait que tu me plaises et que j'ai envie de te séduire. Sérieusement. Annonça Sebastian en se levant.

Kurt fit de même et suivit Seb qui sortait du petit restaurant.

Ils étaient sur le parking et Kurt sentit que Seb allait faire quelque chose. Il se prépara au pire et quand Seb avança il ferma les yeux, instinctivement, mais quand un baiser très léger effleura le coin de ses lèvres il ouvrit les yeux en grand. Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser.

Mais presque…

« A demain soir Kurt. Lança Seb en s'éloignant, il fit une petite grimace et un signe de la main.

« Hey… Et ce soir ? Cria Kurt en écartant les bras.

« On reporte… Désolé, mais j'ai un super rencard demain soir et je dois me préparer psychologiquement. Alors je passe chez toi, sept heures. Salut Hummel.

Kurt resta figé sur place, il venait pour la première fois de sa vie de se faire poser un lapin et donner un rencard dans la même seconde. Par le même mec.

Il secoua la tête en voyant une superbe Camaro jaune et noire passer, avec Seb au volant. Il suivit la voiture des yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer.

Le rendez-vous du lendemain soir le terrifiait. Celui-ci était un vrai rendez vous, pas un café entre amis ( ?). Seb n'avait pas caché son attirance et son désir de séduire Kurt. Et Kurt ne savait pas vraiment s'il était prêt à se laisser séduire.

_« Fais pas ton effarouché, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, bien sur que t'en as envie qu'il te drague_… Gronda Kurt en fermant les yeux.

TBC

* * *

Post Note: Pour celles qui ont vu les shootings photos de Chris Colfer de cet été, je me suis inspirée de lui pour en faire mon Kurt Hummel, allez sur le twitter de Chris Colfer, il y a les pic de ce shooting entre autres, pour celles qui ne l'on pas vu, cherchez, ça vaut le déplacement.


	4. Kurtbastian

**CrossOver Glee/Qaf**

**Disclaimer :** Toujours aucun droits sur ces peros, ils sont l'entière propriété de leurs créateurs.

**Pairing**: Sebastian Smythe/ Kurt Hummel

**Rating** : PG a ce stade

* * *

**Les Warblers**

Vu que Sebastian avait annulé leur repas du soir même, Kurt se retrouvait avec du temps à perdre et ce jusqu'au lendemain soir, ce qui faisait un laps de temps considérable en fait.

Il se décida donc à parler avec Nick de nouveau, il lui avait semblé que le jeune Warbler avait des choses à dire la dernière fois. Et que devant Jeff il n'oserait pas. Il attendit donc la fin de l'après midi et sur les coups de sept heures, il appela Nick, Sachant qu'à cette heure là Jeff devait être chez lui. Comme l'avait dit Seb, les garçons n'étaient pas out envers leur famille et ils se cachaient encore.

Le jeune Warbler répondit à la première sonnerie. Et dans sa façon de lui dire bonjour, Kurt su que Nick avait compris.

« Vas-y Nick. Dis moi tout. Il y a encore un truc que je dois apprendre sur Seb c'est ça ?  
« Ben...  
« Nick Duval… J'attends.  
« Ben voilà, tu te souviens de ce duel idiot concernant Michael Jackson ? En fait, on était sur MJ depuis un bon moment déjà et la chanson qu'on vous a chanté à Dalton, « I want you back » ? On la répétait depuis un sacré bout de temps. Alors quand Blaine a dit à Seb que vous pensiez faire MJ, il nous en a parlé. On a pris la décision de vous inviter et de chanter cette chanson.  
« Comment ça : On ?  
« Sebastian est devenu le capitaine des Warblers, uniquement parce qu'il nous a traité comme une équipe. Il a donné sa chance à chacun. Il a voulu que nous fonctionnions comme ça. On a chanté pour vous, et si Seb en a profité pour provoquer Blaine et Santana, nous étions avec lui sur le coup. Et quand Blaine nous a descendu en flamme en disant que notre performance n'était pas classe, que nous étions vulgaires. Nous avons tous étés vexés. Pas seulement Seb. Vous nous provoquiez sur notre terrain, vous avez descendu notre chanson. On vous a détestés. Tous.  
« Oh…  
« Tu te souviens de la battle dans le parking ? Nous avons voté pour la chanson. Expliqua Nick lentement, nous avons étudié cette chorégraphie. Nous avons planifié le Slushie.  
« Comment ? Comment ça Nick… Je ne comprends pas… Balbutia Kurt en palissant légèrement.  
« Kurt… Sebastian est beaucoup de choses, mais il n'est pas devin. C'est nous qui lui avons révélé qu'à McKinley, les slushies étaient l'ultime forme d'humiliation. Nous avons tous planifié le gros sel aussi. Seb nous a bien expliqué qu'il ne voulait blesser personne, il voulait juste t'humilier, toi. Probablement avec l'idée de récupérer Blaine, à un moment ou à un autre, mais tout ceci n'était dirigé que contre toi. Nous étions tous complices Kurt. Nous nous sommes passé le gobelet de main en main avant que Seb ne le lance.  
Et que Blaine ne se mette devant toi. Et ne reçoive du soda au gros sel dans les yeux.  
« Nick… Murmura Kurt, blême. Vous… vous tous ?  
« Laisse moi terminer, Kurt, je t'en prie. Quand nous sommes partis, Seb est monté en voiture avec nous, et c'est Jeff qui a pris le volant et pourtant c'était la voiture de Seb, et il ne laisse personne conduire son bébé comme il dit. Lui, il en était incapable, il tremblait comme une feuille. Il était très pâle, il a passé un coup de fil et s'est effondré en parlant à son père.  
Puis il y a eu les visites à l'hôpital, nous y allions sur ses ordres, nous l'informions de l'état de Blaine. Ses parents ont rencontré les Anderson et tout s'est finalement passé au mieux. Mais je crois bien que c'est la famille de Seb qui a réglé les frais pour l'opération. Et je crois aussi que Blaine ne sait rien.

En fait Nick se souvenait de l'appel déchirant que Seb avait passé dans la voiture.

« Papa ? P'pa… J'ai fait une grosse connerie… Papa j'ai besoin de toi… Avait dit Seb en pleurant.

Puis il avait hoché la tête, et avait succinctement raconté l'histoire. Puis il avait attentivement écouté son père. Il avait essuyé ses larmes et avait acquiescé.

« D'accord. J'appelle Scott. Je voulais pas ça, je voulais blesser personne tu le sais… Merci P'pa… Avait-il murmuré en raccrochant.

Jeff et Nick étaient restés avec lui, ils l'avaient soutenu et épaulé. Alors quand la pression était retombée quand Blaine avait été opéré et était sorti de l'hôpital, Seb avait pris le contrecoup et redevenu l'infect jeune con qu'il était en temps normal.

Sauf.

Sauf avec Nick et Jeff. Ils connaissaient son côté altruiste et les dessous de « l'affaire Blaine ». Ils savaient et comprenaient.

« On savait tous aussi pour le slushie de Santana. Expliqua Nick de nouveau. En fait le seul qui n'était pas au courant c'était Seb. Mais il a compris aussitôt quand nous sommes revenus dans l'auditorium et lui a lancé le gobelet au visage. Mais, et je dois avouer que j'en suis pas très fier, quand nous sommes venus à McKinley et que Thad et Trent ont craqué et sont montés sur scène, nous les avons suivis. Seb nous avait dit et répété qu'il prenait l'entière responsabilité de ce qui était arrivé. Que ce n'était pas la peine de salir l'honneur des Warblers. Le sien c'était suffisant. Et qu'en étant celui qui avait lancé le slushie, c'est lui qui aurait à faire face à une sanction s'il devait y en avoir une.  
« Sebastian a dit ça ? Murmura Kurt en rougissant cette fois. Il ne comprenait plus grand-chose à ce jeune homme qu'il avait détesté pendant si longtemps.  
« Seb est vraiment un mec bien. Un peu trop direct parfois, et sa franchise est blessante, mais c'est vraiment un mec bien Kurt. Insista Nick.

Le jeune contre-ténor avait un peu de mal à assimiler tout ce que venait de lui raconter Nick. La trahison des Warblers. De ces garçons qu'il appelait ses amis.

Et encore une fois Sebastian.

Gus Petterson-Marcus-Kinney. Sebastian Smythe.

C'était perturbant.

Kurt salua son ami en l'assurant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il étendit sa magnanimité à Jeff par la même occasion.

La soirée s'étira en longueur, Kurt au final, se planta sur le canapé, visionnant une rediffusion de Monster Garage, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se passionner pour un show télé quelconque concernant la mode. Alors les gros moteurs, ça allait bien.

Il n'était pas loin de minuit quand Kurt craqua, il alluma son ordinateur portable et se connecta sur facebook, il vit que Seb était en ligne, il lui demanda de le rejoindre sur un chat vidéo, quelques secondes plus tard, ils pouvaient enfin se parler, Kurt vit que Seb était visiblement dans son lit, comme lui-même en fait.

« Hello Kurt, je te manque déjà ? Demanda Seb en souriant.  
« J'ai parlé avec Nick ce soir. Répondit Kurt doucement.  
« Duval a enfin parlé. Tu sais tout ?  
« J'en sais pas mal. Tu as quelque chose à me raconter ?  
« Heu… Pose les questions, je verrais si je peux te répondre.  
« Okay. Les Warblers t'ont rencardé pour les slushies ?  
« Ouaip.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Sebastian soupira,

« Et Blaine.  
«Blaine ?  
« C'est lui qui m'a raconté le premier que tu avais été persécuté à McKinley, les joueurs de l'équipe de Foot, les autres étudiants qui se moquaient. Il ne m'a parlé des sodas que plus tard. Après que les Warblers aient vendu la mèche.  
« Oh…  
« Et je ne t'aimais vraiment pas à ce moment là. Ajouta Seb en rougissant légèrement.  
« Donc le Slushie ?  
« Pour ruiner ta garde robe. Je commençais à te connaître, tu étais toujours très chic, très m'as-tu vu, et le gros sel combiné au colorant rouge 17 avait une chance de te mettre en rogne.  
« Sur ce point t'avais raison, j'aurais pété un câble.  
« Mais Blaine, le preux chevalier est intervenu et hop… Je suis passé du rang de mauvais plaisantin à meurtrier en puissance auprès de votre Glee club.

La voix de Seb était devenue plus grave, plus amère. Les souvenirs de ce jour là n'étaient pas très bons. Et la peur qu'il avait eue en pensant avoir rendu Blaine aveugle, revenait parfois, il en avait des sueurs froides. Il remerciait le ciel et Brian surtout, d'avoir évité qu'il ne parte en prison.

Scott avait fait aussi sa part du travail en assurant les Anderson que leur fils recevrait les meilleurs soins, qu'il aurait les meilleurs chirurgiens. Et son empressement et sa bonne foi (d'autant que Brian payait rubis sur l'ongle les factures qui tombaient) les avaient persuadés de ne pas porter plainte.

« Seb… Je suis désolé.  
« Désolé, s'étonna le jeune blond, désolé pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait. C'est moi…  
« Et les autres. Et tu es celui qui a porté le blâme. Comment ça ce fait que tu n'ait pas eu de problème à Dalton ?  
« Les inséparables sont venus à mon secours, quand le directeur m'a convoqué et m'a signifié mon renvoi, ils ont persuadés les autres de venir se dénoncer aussi, et d'un coup il y avait ce dilemme, me virer et dans ce cas les Warblers au grand complet faisaient une confession publique, et Dalton perdait son Glee club et une partie de son honneur. Soit, il passait l'éponge en considérant que je n'avais que lancé ce soda et que je ne méritais pas d'être viré pour une blague idiote. Papa Kinney n'a rien imposé pour une fois et le directeur a cédé au chantage des jeunots.  
« Nick et Jeff ?  
« Les inséparables. Deux jolis oiseaux qui ont une belle voix. Et un cœur gros comme ça. Dit Seb doucement avant se déconnecter. A demain Kurt. Dors bien.

« A demain Sebastian. Dors bien.

Kurt éteignit son ordinateur et sa lampe de chevet, il resta à penser dans le noir, un long moment. Les révélations de Nick. Celles de Sebastian. La petite trahison de Blaine.

* * *

_**Flashback**  
_

_« Papa ? P'pa… J'ai fait une grosse connerie… Papa j'ai besoin de toi…  
« Gus ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es blessé, tu as eu un accident ? Tu as tué quelqu'un ? Lança Brian à toute vitesse, abandonnant son bureau et son client par la même occasion, laissant à Ted le soin de rattraper le coup. Gus ! Réponds-moi !  
« J'ai blessé quelqu'un, c'est un accident je te le jure…  
« Tu as fais quoi ?  
« J'ai lancé un verre de soda trafiqué au visage de Blaine, mais c'était pas prévu comme ça, j'te jure, je devais juste ruiner les fringues de son mec, et cet idiot s'est jeté devant lui et comme il est minuscule, il a tout pris dans le visage.  
« Trafiqué comment ?  
« Gros sel et visiblement ça fait mail, il hurlait de douleur, papa…Il se tordait sur le sol… Je l'ai peut être rendu aveugle… Papa… Aides moi…  
« Cynthia, deux billets pour Lima au plus vite et appelle Justin. Toi, tu connais certainement le numéro d'un des autres gamins, tu fais appeler tes zoziaux et tu me tiens au courant de l'état de ce Blaine. Et tu appelles Scott. C'est le moment où jamais de faire appel à ses talents d'avocat, si besoin j'appellerais Mélanie aussi. Gus… Arrête de pleurer, t'es ni Emm, ni Mickey. Tu es un Kinney, nom de Dieu, alors ne craques pas. J'arrive avec Justin dès qu'on a des billets. J'arrive Sonnyboy. Répéta Brian doucement._

_Seb avait respiré de nouveau, le nœud dans sa gorge s'était un peu délité, il demanda à Nick de joindre Kurt afin de prendre des nouvelles de Blaine et se chargea d'appeler Scott. La conversation fut bien moins rassurante que celle avec Brian, Scott posait des questions précises, estimait les faits à leur juste valeur, tentait de prévoir l'étendue des ennuis dans lesquels Sebastian était fourré et prévint le jeune homme qu'il risquait gros. Par chance, à quelques semaines près, il était encore mineur et ne risquait que de partir en détention juvénile si les Anderson le poursuivaient en justice._

_Et Scott croisait les doigts pour que le gamin n'ait rien de bien sérieux._

_Par Nick, Seb su que Blaine avait été conduit à l'hôpital, ses parents étaient arrivés et le jeune garçon était en train d'être examiné aux urgences._

_Les garçons étaient arrivés chez les Smythe et Jeff avait coupé le moteur de la voiture depuis quelques minutes, mais aucun d'entre eux n'osait descendre. Il allait falloir faire face à la réalité et ils n'étaient pas pressés. Le téléphone de Seb sonna encore une fois._

_« P'pa Jus ? Tu arrives quand ?  
« Le prochain vol n'est que ce soir, on sera là vers dix heures, on passera chez Lindsay pour te voir. _

_Seb ferma les yeux de soulagement. Quand Brian et Justin seraient là, tout irait mieux. Il ferait face à ses responsabilités. Il était un Kinney après tout._

_Il se tourna vers ses deux amis._

_« Si on ne vous demande rien, vous ne dites rien. J'assume mes conneries. Pas la peine de foutre tout le monde dans la merde. Ni de blâmer Dalton. Dit-il à mi-voix.  
« Non !  
« Non ! _

_S'exclamèrent les deux Warblers en chœur, horrifiés à l'idée de laisser Sebastian s'accuser pour eux. _

_« Si ! Vous la fermez, et vous prévenez les autres. Pas un mot. Sauf si je vous le demande. Compris ? Insista Seb d'une voix grave._

_An râlant ferme les deux jeunes gens promirent, ils promirent aussi de prévenir le reste des Warblers. Seb était descendu de la Camaro et Jeff avait redémarré._

_Le reste de la confrontation entre Seb et ses parents figurait au rang du plus mauvais souvenir de sa vie. _

_Quand Brian et Justin étaient arrivés, Seb avait respiré, même si faire face à un Brian en colère l'avait terrifié. _

_Pas une vraie peur, mais plutôt une honte intense d'avoir déçu son père. Et Brian, même s'il avait été là, ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau. Kinnetik avait payé pour Blaine, mais la Camaro était resté au garage, et le jeune homme avait été consigné pendant quelques semaines. Sebastian-Gus n'avait rien dit, il avait tout accepté, il avait juste soupiré quand les parents de Blaine avaient renoncé à porter plainte. _

_Passer quelques mois en détention juvénile lui faisait sacrément peur et y échapper lui avait fait revoir ses priorités dans la vie. Et il avait décidé de changer._

Sebastian avait repensé à ce moment dont il n'était vraiment pas fier. Il eut un peu de mal à s'endormir, mais à l'idée de voir Kurt le lendemain, il parvint à s'apaiser et à glisser dans le sommeil lentement.

Pourquoi le voyait-il comme une rédemption ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais cette certitude là le rassurait.

* * *

**Video Games**

Kurt était avec Finn en train de jouer à Halo quand on sonna. Il grogna en se levant, mettant le jeu sur pause, chose que Finn « oubliait » de faire régulièrement… et se dirigea vers la porte, à son intense stupéfaction, il vit un Sebastian souriant sur le perron et passa instantanément en moque anxieux.

« Seb ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On avait rendez vous ? Quand ? Ce soir n'est ce pas ? Pas maintenant, Mon dieu, j'ai oublié ? C'est ça ? Chuis désolé…

Le jeune Warbler avança d'un pas et effleura les lèvres de Kurt d'un chaste baiser. Réduisant le jeune homme au silence. Il rougit intensément et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Non. Tu as bien rendez vous avec moi ce soir, mais tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais passer la journée tout seul sans toi ? Alors, bouge Kurt, et laisse moi entrer. Répondit Seb en faisant un autre pas en avant.

Kurt s'effaça sans un mot, et referma la porte doucement une fois que Seb fut entré. D'instinct, il se dirigea vers le salon et se retrouva face à face avec un Finn en pyjama et une commande de Xbox entre les mains.

« Finn ? S'exclama Sebastian en stoppant brusquement. Mais … heu…  
« Seb… Heu…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans un mot, Sebastian essayait de comprendre ce que faisait Finn chez Kurt de bon matin. Et en pyjama qui plus est. Il fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière.

« Heu… Désolé ? Je ne voulais pas déranger… Marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.  
« La ferme Smythe. Gronda Kurt doucement. Finn est mon frère par alliance. Nos parents se sont mariés il y a quelques mois. Et je sais tout. Que vous êtes potes. Que ça fait des semaines que vous vous voyez et que vous êtes devenus copains.  
« Heu… Oui ? Dit Sebastian soulagé, malgré tout.  
« Désolé pour hier… Lança Finn en rougissant légèrement, mais si Rachel apprend qu'on se connaît, elle va péter un câble… Elle est un peu…  
« Chiante.  
« Sensible.

Lancèrent Seb et Kurt en même temps.

Kurt baissa la tête en essayant de dissimuler un sourire, mais Finn hocha la tête.

« Chiante par moments, c'est le mot exact, merci Seb… Dit-il en souriant. Tu viens faire une partie avec nous ?  
« Halo  
« Ouaip.  
« Qui gagne ?  
« A ce stade de la partie ? Marmonna Kurt en lançant une commande à Seb qui prit place sur le canapé. Les Covenants. J'espère que t'es meilleur que Finn, parce que tout seul, je tiens à te dire que je n'y arrive pas.

« Hey ! J'suis pas si mauvais, grogna Finn en se renfonçant dans le canapé.

Kurt et Seb étaient assis l'un contre l'autre et petit à petit étaient venus à êtres quasiment collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils se marmonnaient des plans d'attaque entre deux grondements de rage quand Finn foirait une mission.

« Kurt, prends à droite, je prends à gauche, et toi Finn essaie de nous couvrir d'en haut, lança Seb en commençant à mitrailler les covenants.  
« J'y suis… Confirma Kurt en ramassant des munitions au passage. Seb attention, là… On y est…  
« YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! Hurla Finn quand la mission se termina à leur avantage, le vaisseau mère redécollant de Halo, la partie étant gagnée…  
« Il est toujours comme ça ? Murmura Seb à l'oreille de Kurt.  
« Et encore, là, il est calme. Répondit Kurt en souriant. Instinctivement, il se pencha vers Seb un peu plus et l'embrassa légèrement au coin de la bouche.  
« Hey… Dit Sebastian dans un souffle, son regard cherchant celui du jeune homme à ses côtés.  
« Oh… Kurt se mit à rougir et si Seb ne l'avait pas retenu, il se serait éloigné d'un bond, gêné d'avoir embrassé l'autre garçon, comme ça.  
« Heureusement que tu vises mieux quand tu joues que quand tu embrasses, parce que là t'es à côté de la cible… Dit-il, très doucement, en posant une main sur la joue de son vis à vis et en inclinant son visage vers le sien. Il posa très délicatement de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt, pressa quelques secondes et relâcha son étreinte.  
« Là… Comme ça.  
« Les gars… Vous êtes obligés ? Lança Finn en se levant. Les joues rouges d'avoir vu les deux garçons s'embrasser.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu m'a déjà vu embrasser Blaine, Finn, fais pas ta chochotte… Est-ce que je râle moi quand tu bécote Rachel ? Répondit Kurt en s'appuyant contre Sebastian et en enlaçant leurs doigts.  
« C'est pas pareil ! Dit Finn en sortant de la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls dans le salon.

Après quelques secondes de silence, ils éclatèrent de rire et Kurt se leva, sans lâcher la main de Seb il tira vers lui, le forçant à se lever.

« Café ? Coca ? Tu as faim ? Proposa-t-il en l'entraînant vers la cuisine.  
« Café. Ca ira. Répondit Seb en suivant docilement le jeune contre ténor.

Kurt se pencha de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa légèrement avant de lâcher sa main et de s'affairer à préparer du café. Seb prit place sur une des chaises et contempla le jeune homme.

Les baisers étaient très agréables même s'ils n'étaient que très chastes pour l'instant, mais Seb était ravi de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ? Demanda Seb en regardant autours de lui, prenant la mesure de la cuisine qui était fort bien équipée à son idée.  
« Non. Mon père est au congrès et il est en déplacement à Washington ce week end. Carole l'a accompagné et ils ne rentrent que ce soir. On est seuls Finn et moi. Expliqua Kurt en terminant de préparer la cafetière. Il fourragea dans le placard et en sortit des tasses, du sucre et un peu de crème pour Seb, il prépara la table et revint vers le café qui coulait lentement. Il se retourna et s'appuya contre le comptoir tout en fixant Sebastian, les bras croisé sur la poitrine.  
« Oui ?  
« Je… Je me demandais… Commença Kurt en baissant le regard.  
« Oui ?  
« C'est quoi ça… Ces baisers… Cette intimité entre nous ? Dit-il d'une voix très basse.

Sebastian se leva et s'approcha de Kurt lentement, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et posa une main sur le bras du jeune homme.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais intéressé. D'accord, je n'ai pas attendu notre rendez vous, mais j'ai eu l'impression que ça ne te dérangeait pas. Tu veux que j'arrête c'est ça ?

Kurt secoua la tête négativement, les joues toujours rouges.

« Non… Non… Je suis plutôt pour, en fait… Mais ou allons-nous Seb? Amis ? Amants ? Petits amis ? Juste un petit coup en passant ? Je ne sais pas ce que je dois attendre de toi Sebastian, et je suis un peu perdu, je tiens à l'avouer.

Seb garda le silence quelques instants. Puis il baissa la tête cherchant à croiser le regard de Kurt.

« Petit ami. Si tu veux sortir avec moi bien évidement. Dit Seb à mi-voix.  
« Je croyais que tu ne faisais pas dans les petits amis. Répliqua Kurt en relevant les yeux.  
« Je ne fais pas dans les petits amis en général. Avec toi je veux bien tenter l'expérience.  
« Je suis exclusif et hypra jaloux.  
« Moi aussi. Depuis aujourd'hui, mais je compte bien continuer.  
«Pas de flirt avec n'importe qui ? Et tu n'embrasses personne sauf moi.  
«Promis. Pas de flirt. Et toi et uniquement toi.  
« Okay.  
« Okay ?  
« Je veux bien sortir avec toi Sebastian-Gus, Kinney-Smythe. Dit Kurt avec un sourire.

Sebastian avança son visage vers celui de Kurt.

« Et là, on fait comme pour un pacte avec le diable on scelle notre accord d'un baiser… Dit il doucement en embrassant Kurt.

Le jeune contre ténor laissa le jeune homme contre lui faire comme il l'entendait. Les baisers restaient très chastes. Seb ne tenait pas à dégouter Kurt, et il décida de prendre son temps.

Après tout, Kurt était le seul garçon avec qui Seb avait envie de rester. Son premier petit ami avait été un vrai désastre. Il espérait que cette fois ci tout se passerait au mieux.

Quand il s'éloigna, il vit que Kurt avait le souffle court, les joues colorées et une certaine innocence qui était diablement séduisante.

Il posa son front contre le sien et respira lentement.

« Mon petit ami. Tu es mon petit ami Kurt… J'aime comment ça sonne.  
« Moi aussi.

Sebastian et Kurt passèrent une après midi très agréable, installés dans le salon, enlacés, sur le canapé, à visionner des programmes télé aussi insipides les uns que les autres. Mais ils ne s'intéressaient que de loin en loin à la télé, préférant continuer à s'embrasser gentiment. Doucement. Sans la moindre intension sexuelle. Une façon de se découvrir que Sebastian ne connaissait pas et qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur.

C'est avec une boule au ventre que le jeune Warbler se décida à partir vers six heures du soir, afin de laisser à Kurt un peu de temps pour se préparer. Ils se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser et Seb s'éloigna vers sa voiture, un sourire aux lèvres et impatient de revenir chercher Kurt pour leur rendez vous de ce soir.

_Mon petit ami… Pensa Seb_.

* * *

TBC

Bisouxmouchous


End file.
